Tomorrow's Never Die
by BloodAmulet
Summary: Rei has a fight with Kai and decides to go off on his own. He meets a group of new kids and some horrifying events begin to unfold. Pairing s listed in fic. Dark themes and OOC... FIC REWRITTEN. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Tomorrows Never Die**

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrows Never Die **

"Come on Kai I know something is bothering you! Please tell me! I could help you with whatever is bothering you." a honey sweet, male voice filtered through the warm afternoon air. This particular voice belonged to none other than Rei Kon, a not so normal teenage boy…yup, not normal by any stretch of the means. Rei was a Neko-jin, a boy with catlike qualities and abilities. He had long black hair, which he tied back in a hair band, and had slightly pointed ears. His eyes were very feline like, being of a brilliant golden yellow, surrounding pupils that could contract as a cat's could. Coupled with these unusual features are a set of sharp canines and the ability to purr like any contented house-cat…..even if **he** was considered anything but.

"I said I don't want or **need** your help Rei. Now leave me alone!" Kai growled, nearly yelling at the startled Neko-jin boy. "But, Kai…" Rei stammered gently as Kai shot him a withering looking response, "Did you **not** hear what I said or are you deaf you stupid Neko-jin! I. Don't. Want. Your. Bloody. Help!" the young Russian ground out angrily. "What I do or worry about is **none** of your damned business. Now go away and don't bother me ever again!" Kai snarled and Rei took a step back for fear of having his throat ripped out.

"I was only trying to help you, Kai. You don't have to bite my head off!" Rei snarled back and looked up into Kai's sanguine eyes, a clear challenge to the Russian's anger. "You're being an right asshole, Kai. We've been friends for a year and I thought you would have opened up by now, but I guess I was wrong. You're the same old asshole I met when the BladeBreakers were formed!" the Chinese Teen nearly cried as Kai let out a feral growl and lunged at Rei.

Rei didn't have time to react to the other boy's rapid movement as he felt Kai slap him fiercely across the left side of his face. Kai hit him so hard that Rei was actually knocked to the ground from the sheer force behind the heavy blow. Rei lay on the ground completely shell shocked as he brought his hand up to his stinging cheek. Tears were forming in his golden eyes when he looked back up at Kai who was hovering over his prone form.

"How **dare** you say that about me you stupid Cat." Kai growled maliciously down at the stunned Chinese boy. "You have no right." The Russian continued to say as Rei held back his tears, getting back onto his feet shakily. The Neko-jin grit his teeth and suddenly shot a glare back at Kai, "No Kai, **you** had no right to hit me." The catlike teen growled softly and before he could continue speaking Kai had a lethal hold on his right arm, twisting it painfully behind the smaller boy's back. Rei grunted and looked up at Kai, noting that the Russian was angry…really angry, "I can do much worse than that, Rei." He sneered and Rei shivered.

"Do you understand me now, Rei? Leave me alone and stop prying into my affairs." Kai said after staring down his teammate and finally released him from his steely hold. Rei stumbled back a few steps and looked at Kai, his expression hurt, "Fine." Was all he said, turning on his heels and walking away.

During the exchange two figures sat crouched behind a bush watching the fight happen no more than a couple of feet away, "Tyson, one of us should go talk to Rei and one of us should talk to Kai." Max's soft voice whispered across to Tyson from where the two of them were hidden behind the aforementioned bush. They had followed Rei to Kai and had hidden so they could hear what they were saying. It had been Tyson's idea in the beginning and, at first, Max didn't really care for meddling in the other two BladeBreakers' business, but now that Rei had been upset he did indeed care. "Well I don't want to be the one to talk too Kai. He'll just kill me!" Tyson squeaked. "Fine." Max muttered and held up his fist, "Rock, paper, scissors and whomever wins gets to go talk with Rei." Tyson nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors…shoot!" Tyson said as Max held up paper while Tyson held up rock, Max smiled victoriously, "I win, Ty!" the blonde chirped while Tyson looked close to tears and whimpered at Max. "Aaaww, come on, Maxie!" he pouted, "Not a chance, Tyson." The blonde laughed as he got up and walked out of the bush they had been hiding in. Max ran to catch up to Rei while Tyson sidled over to Kai, being smart enough to keep at a safe distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rei! Wait up!" Max yelled and eventually caught up with the distressed Neko-jin. Rei stopped on a street corner facing the traffic, "Rei. What's wrong?" Max panted as he came to a stop beside Rei. He looked over at the raven-haired teen and saw the dark red slap mark on his left cheek. "Oh god! Rei he **did** hit you!" Max nearly yelled, "I thought I was just hearing..." and he cut himself short when he got a pointed look from Rei. "You were spying on us?" he asked and Max nodded sheepishly, "Tyson was worried about you two and you looked upset so he had us follow you…I'm sorry Rei." Max said quietly.

"That's okay Max…I understand." Rei said just as softly as he smiled sadly at the blonde boy beside him. "Why were you fighting with Kai?" Max asked and Rei lowered his gaze to the ground. "He was worrying me, Max. I know something's bothering him and I asked him if he wanted my help…he got mad. I said things that I probably shouldn't have and he hit me. I guess I deserved the hit though." Rei explained as a look of shock took control of Max's features. He grabbed Rei by his shoulders, turning the dark haired male to face him, "Don't say that, Rei! I know what you said wasn't a good thing to say to Kai, but he shouldn't have hit you as hard as he did."

Rei shrugged, "I don't care. He can help himself for all I'm concerned." His sad expression turned to one of anger and he pulled away from Max. "Rei?" Max began but when he saw the angered look on his friend's face he stopped, "Don't bother, Max, I can take care of this by myself. Thanks for your concern though. If anyone asks, I'm out and won't be back for a while." Rei muttered over his shoulder and sent a soft smile back to the blonde as he jumped into the air landing on a car ready to drive away as soon as the red light turned green.

"Take care of yourself, Rei!" Max yelled at his retreating back. He watched as the lithe Neko-jin jumped from car to car until he landed on the other side of the street and disappeared into the trees. "Be careful." The normally hyper teen said once more, "I'd better go help Tyson with Kai." Max sighed and walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rei walked alone down the hill and into a park where he sat on a swing looking out over his surroundings, "Why can't Kai just open up to us. He was doing so well when we were battling in Russia. What happened to him?" he sighed and leant back in the swing letting his arms hold his weight with their hold on the swing's support chains.

Silence fell around Rei like a thick veil as he watched the sky from his reclined position, "Why am I worrying about Kai? He has **never** worried about me before." He growled suddenly and sat up in the swing. "Such hate in your voice. What's the matter, Beautiful." Came a voice from behind the teen, causing Rei to turn in the swing to see who had addressed him so improperly. He saw a rather well dressed man standing behind him, the man looked as if he worked at some multimillion-dollar company…or something to that effect. He carried a briefcase and had black hair and black eyes.

Rei stood up abruptly, looking at the man in confusion as the man merely smiled back at him, "You heard what I said so don't give me that look." The stranger said snidely, causing Rei to huff at him, "Who says you can talk to **me** like you just did." Rei challenged. The man laughed at him and stepped up to Rei until the teen had to look up at the man in order to properly see his face, "Such a feisty little one, you are." The man breathed out, his face suddenly too near Rei's features for the smaller to be comfortable with.

The man lifted his free hand up and stroked Rei's left cheek, causing the boy to wince slightly from the light pain that the man induced by touching where Kai had slapped him earlier. "So soft." The man breathed and Rei jerked away, "Aw, come on now, Beautiful, don't you like me touching you." Rei felt like throwing up as he stepped back further. "No I don't." he said shortly and the man growled, "But you're so pretty how can I not resist touching you." The man said with a lecherous tone and grabbed Rei by the hair, yanking Rei forward violently.

Rei gave a cry of surprise and fright as the man dropped his briefcase and wrapped his now free hand around Rei's waist. He pulled Rei against his body and lowered his head to the crook of Rei's neck, taking in the boy's scent. However, the young Chinese male wasn't about to go down without a fight and he began to struggle fiercely. The man growled against him and yanked back on the teen's soft, silky black hair, causing the boy to cry out.

The stranger smiled cruelly into Rei's exposed neck and slowly licked up and down the expanse of quivering flesh. Rei felt tears forming in his eyes from the additional pain and could now also feel how excited the man was becoming as a growing erection pressed at his stomach. He yelped when the man's harsh hand moved from his waist to suddenly grope at his ass, squeezing cruelly. His assailant only laughed and kissed his ear in an unforgiving mimicry of affection.

"You're so responsive. Mmmmm…and you taste heavenly." The man grunted only to pause, "Hello what's **this**? Your ear is slightly pointed? How Strange?" However, despite this discovery the man continued his assault and bit Rei's ear, causing the Neko-jin to cry out again. "You're not normal are you?" he whispered against the shell of the teen's ear in a disgusting rush of air as Rei arched away from the horrible man, only succeeding in accidentally rubbing his stomach against the man's nasty erection. His assailant moaned and Rei screamed for all he was worth.

The Chinese teen suddenly heard a faint growl filter over his screams and cries for help and than his head suddenly snapped to the side. His left cheek stung once again, becoming even redder. "Naughty, naughty, you shouldn't be screaming. That will attract…" but the man never finished his sentence for he groaned in pain and fell forward, crushing Rei beneath his larger body. Rei screamed again and fought under his assailant's dead weight fiercely as he tried desperately to get the man off, but, instead, found his arms to be trapped.

Tears were flowing freely now and he sobbed helplessly in frustration of his situation. The shock of what the man would have done to him was settling in and he began to shake uncontrollably, "Help get that asshole off, Gouache, or the **slime** might crush him." Came a slightly muddled voice through the frightened haze clouding Rei's mind. "Sure thing." Came a gruffer reply and Rei vaguely registered the dead weight being lifted off of his body. He didn't respond, however, and only lay there shaking, breathing harshly through his mouth.

"Shit! He's going into shock, Kane!" A distant female voice could be heard. Rei's breathing was laboured as he barely felt when someone wrapped his **or** her arms around his body and was hoisted into a warm lap, "Shhhh…don't be frightened we're here to help you." Came a soothing voice in his ear.

"He's not responding to you, Kane. He's too far gone." Came the female voice once more. The arms around him tightened and he was snuggled into a strong, warm chest, "He needs help, Salima. What do I do?" came the voice that was holding Rei, the one called Kane. "Talk to him, Kane." Came a new male voice. "Hey you, can you hear me? Please, snap out of it…please stop shaking. You're going to be okay. My name is Kane and I'm going to help you." came the voice of the one called Kane. "Nice one, Kane." That newer male voice cut in again.

"Shut up, Jim. What would you do?" but there was no answer, "I **thought** so." the boy known as Kane huffed and Rei felt someone stroking his forehead. Rei slowly began to stop shaking and his golden eyes began to focus again, "Wow! Did you see that, Kane, his eyes…they just slit like a cats do." Came the voice that must have belonged to the one called Jim. Rei focused on the face above his. It didn't look harsh like the assailant's had, in fact it looked loving and surrounding that face was a mop of wild blue hair. Rei moaned and shifted in the person's arms.

"Hey there. You finally decided to join us." Came the person's reply. 'That voice sounds so warm and safe.' Rei thought tiredly and unconsciously clung to the figures chest. Rei whimpered softly and slowly turned his face up to look into his saviour's eyes once again. "Hi there. Do you think you'll be able to stand up so we can go sit somewhere more comfortable?" his saviour said softly, "Don't worry we want to help you." He added as if not further clarifying his intentions would frighten Rei more. The blue haired male than swept one arm around to indicate the others that were attached to the 'we' in his last sentence as Rei followed the movement, looking at each one in turn.

Rei nodded his head slowly and the other boy smiled, helping the Neko-jin onto his feet. Rei stood shakily and nearly fell over when his legs suddenly refused to support his weight, forcing the other boy to catch him. "Lean on me if you have too?" he said softly and Rei leaned gingerly on his saviour's shoulder as he helped him over to a bench on the other side of the park. "Don't worry I'll take care of your **problem**." A larger set boy said as he walked back over to the unconscious man, dragging the lecher off and out of site. The boy than returned smiling widely, "Don't worry the bastard's sleeping with his own kind now."

Rei was still shivering and breathing harshly, but he was now more aware of his surroundings as he looked at the boy who was still supporting him even though they were already sitting on the park bench. "I'm being rude. I'm Kane. That's Salima. That there is Jim and the big guy is Gouache." The boy, Kane, said suddenly, pointing to everyone in turn and Rei looked at him smiling faintly. He nodded and answered Kane's unasked question, "My name's Rei." He said in a soft timber of a voice.

"Cute name for a cute boy." the girl called Salima said and Rei blushed, looking down at his feet, "Salima, don't scare him. I think he's been traumatized enough for one day. You, however, go and get him something hot to drink…he's still shaking." Kane said, indicating for Gouache and Salima to fetch some drinks as he rubbed Rei's shivering shoulders. "Sure thing, Kane." Salima said and walked away with the boy named Gouache following after her.

"Don't worry about Salima, Rei, she just likes cute guys." Kane laughed warmly, the sound making Rei relax as Kane started up a little friendly conversation, "But I'd like to know if you're alright? That slime ball didn't hurt you really badly…did he?" Kane asked suddenly, a worried look taking over his features as he glanced Rei over for any injuries. "No, not really." Rei said shortly and looked at the ground again, beginning to shake once more, "Shhhh…it's okay. You're safe now, I promise you that." Kane said gently.

The blue haired male soothed Rei and brushed the raven-haired teen's hair back out of his face, "Salima and Gouache should be back soon and I'd like it if you would put something warm in your stomach." Kane suggested and tickled Rei's belly to add a bit of emphasis. Rei laughed softly, the sound making Kane's heart skip a beat. 'His laugh…it sounds so wonderful. Bright like the sun and flowing like a stream. Beautiful.' Kane thought and smiled.

"You should laugh more." The blue haired teen said simply and Rei couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey we're back and we have soup and hot buns!" Salima called as she came walking back over to her friends and Rei. She stopped beside Kane and looked down at him, "I see Rei has settled down." She murmured to Kane as said teen couldn't help a relieved smile. "He has no time to worry about it, Salima, not with Jim hanging off of him.'' Kane laughed with a slight shake of his head as he pointed behind him, "Jim's been doing that for nearly ten minutes, but at least he's keeping Rei laughing." Kane added and Salima sighed, a smile on her own face as she sat down beside the blunette.

Gouache sat down beside the redheaded girl a moment later and set the food down gently, "Hey it's time to eat!" Salima called and Rei moved back to the little group with Jim hugging stubbornly to his side, "You look excited about something, Jim?" Gouache asked curiously and Jim smiled widely, pointing at Rei. "It's him!" Jim chirped, "He's an amazing person! Look at him carefully. Do you remember what I pointed out earlier?" Jim said excitedly and it was Salima who answered, "You pointed out that his eyes had a cat like quality…that they could elongate like a cat's pupil."

"Exactly! You also noticed that his eyes are yellow, right? Cats have yellow eyes and if you move his hair aside you can observe his abnormally shaped ears, he has slightly pointed ears!" Jim said getting all the more excited as he revealed Rei's 'quirks' by moving the dark haired teen's tresses aside in order to show the others the Chinese boy's ears. "Plus…can you open your mouth... as you can see, he also has abnormally sharp canines. They're **cattish** in fact." Jim added as Rei couldn't help but wonder if 'cattish' was even a word…maybe it was. The others just blinked at Jim, a tad confused which caused the small blonde to sigh, "Tell them, Rei."

Rei nodded gently, his eyes closed and simply said, "Neko-jin." Than he opened his eyes to observe their reactions. They all looked shocked, their mouths hanging wide open, "I'm a Neko-jin from China." The raven-haired boy repeated as they all scooted forward, staring at him curiously. Rei backed away slightly not liking the closeness, it reminded him of that man and how close he had been, "You're really a Neko-jin, Rei?" Kane asked.

"Ya." Rei replied simply and finally opened his mouth so the other teens present could see his sharp, slightly elongated canines. There was a resounding 'wow' and they all sat back again, "So that's why you were hanging off of Rei like that." Kane said cheekily, looking at Jim as the blonde nodded smugly.

"That's pretty cool, Rei. You're something special." Salima said genuinely as it was Kane who nodded this time. Rei smiled more brightly and than looked out at the horizon beyond the boundaries of the park. It was getting late, "I suppose you want to get back home, don't you, Rei?" Kane said as he saw where the Chinese boy's gaze suddenly went and to Rei the blue haired boy almost sounded sad about it. "Not really." Rei said in a slightly bitter tone, "Why not, Rei? I bet your family are worried about you." Salima added gently as Rei shook his head. "I'm staying with friends…they won't be worried since they think I can take care of myself. Not to mention I had a fight with one of them so I don't really **want** to go back." Rei ground out miserably as he unconsciously touched the cheek where Kai had stricken him. "If you don't want to go back, Rei, you can come with us." Jim piped up suddenly and Kane looked at the little blonde boy strangely.

"We can't leave him out here alone, Kane, not after what happened to him." Jim argued defensively and Rei shivered at the unintentional reminder of his 'near miss', "Ya, he can come with us, Kane. It won't do any harm." Salima added as Gouache nodded once in agreement. "…Fine I guess we can take him with us if it keeps him out of trouble." Kane finally said, smiling softly at Rei who smiled right back, "Thank you." Rei said sweetly, causing Kane to blush suddenly. Salima looked over at their leader and than at Rei, 'I think Kane might just like Rei. How cute!' she thought.

"We better get going than…before it gets dark." Kane said looking at the ground, blush still dusting his cheeks while the others all nodded happily. They all stood up and Kane lent Rei his shoulder silently, just in case the boy was still unsteady on his feet. Salima knew the **real** reason. "We can eat this when we get back." Gouache said, indicating the food they had bought earlier.

They were about six blocks from the park when Salima decided that teasing Kane would be fun, by asking the question she had been dying to bring up six blocks back, "Hey, Kane. You like Rei don't you?" she said bluntly in a soft whisper, "Don't you think it's actually a little quick to be getting attached to him. He may leave and you'll never see him again." She added with a little more concern and Kane glared at her, "I can't help it, Salima! He has an intriguing charm and he's really cute! He's so friendly and polite…so warm and soft. I know it's a little dumb to feel like this when I don't even know him, but I just can't help it." Kane whispered back as Salima put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "I know, Kane, but try to get to know him first." She added, amazed at how quickly their leader admitted to liking Rei.

Upon arriving at their intended location Rei couldn't help but to marvel at the size of the building Kane and the others had brought him to. It was massive…and rather cold looking. It was nothing but steel and glass, "We're bladers…we train and kinda live here." Jim muttered from where he stood to Rei's right, as if he too found the building creepy. "Are you a blader, Rei?" the blonde asked as Rei nodded slightly, "Well let's go than! I don't want to stand on the curb all night." Jim said, suddenly cheerfully again as they all followed the small blonde inside the looming building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** So it has been decided (after nearly five years) that this fic will undergo a revamp. This is thanks to **Slade's Icy Apprentice**, who was the first review I received for this fic in too long to remember. However, I'll still thank all the other readers of this fic who reviewed in the past. I appreciate your love too! :3

Hopefully this version is better written and holds way less grammatical errors than the original version. I guarantee that the story has lengthened and words have been added and changed (hopefully for the better).

Okay so it's August 31, 2010 and this is the second time I've had to re-do this fic as it was still in horrendous shape! Okay so the reason this went on hiatus again so quickly was thanks to my home comp up and dying on me! It took me forever to get a replacement and when I finally did I lost the original files to my home comp and felt too damn lazy about copying it from and rewriting it all over yet again!


	2. Caught Kitty

**Tomorrows Never Die**

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a revamp. Also I forgot to mention that I've been trying to catch all the times I typed Selima and change it to Salima. Forgive me if I didn't catch them all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

Rei followed Kane and his friends down several long corridors and, frankly, Rei was beginning to think that they were lost, especially considering that every bloody hallway looked the same. They took several more turns as Rei increasingly became more unpleasantly confused. The raven-haired teen had to grit his teeth when they proceeded to head up a few floors before suddenly stopping at the end of a particularly long, sterile hallway that split off in two different directions. However, to Rei it wasn't like they hadn't already passed by a few of those types of corridors already.

The Chinese teen didn't even really have time to register that Salima was walking away from them until she finally spoke up, "Well, I'll see you guys in a bit. Call me or come get me if anything happens okay." Salima said happily when she was already a good two feet away from her small group of male comrades as she walked off down the right hall, leaving the boys alone.

They waved after her and turned, starting to walk down the left hallway with a rather confused Rei following slowly after them. Kane stopped and looked back to see that Rei was following at an increasingly hesitant pace, now half a foot behind the small group. The blue haired teen laughed slightly and shook his head, "There's no need to look so confused, Rei, Salima just went to the girls' dorms. The boys' dorms are down this way." Kane said in a matter-of-fact tone as he pointed down said hallway and laughed again. Rei blushed and bowed his head in slight embarrassment, but proceeded to follow his new friends down the hall at a more relaxed pace.

"We have our own dorms and don't have to share with **anyone**. We refused to share, anyway." Kane added as an after thought when a few minutes of silent walking passed them by and, to which, Rei simply nodded. They walked a little further down the hall, passing several doors as they went and Rei had a feeling that those were the other boys' shared dorms. He could tell by the smells that assaulted his sensitive nose. Rei nearly ran Jim down when they stopped suddenly as Gouache took out a key from his pocket and unlocked a door, entering into the room beyond, "See ya in a bit." He called before shutting the door.

Jim walked down one more door and opened it with his own key. He looked at Rei and Kane and smiled cheekily, "Have fun! I'll see ya later." The blonde chirped as he slipped into his own room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kane blushed softly, but chose to ignore the real meaning of Jim's words, 'Great even **he** noticed.' The blue haired teen thought dryly. "You can come with me, Rei." Kane offered as he willed his blush away and walked to the very end of the hall where he took out his own key. He slipped it into the lock and turned it with a quiet click as he looked up and smiled at Rei. He opened his door stepping aside only to gesture for Rei to step inside, "Kitty's first." He said with a sarcastic smile and a teasing lilt to his voice as Rei punched him lightly and he slipped by him.

Kane's smile only got all the wider as he slipped inside as well and shut the door behind himself with his foot. The room was dark, but that didn't exactly bother Rei since he **was** part cat after all. His eyes adjusted quickly and he watched Kane shuffle carefully over to where the light switch was presumable located. Rei would have liked to say 'keep the lights off' since he liked the dark, but he held it in his throat since even **thinking** those few words sounded so dirty…never mind uttering them aloud. Kane eventually switched the lights on and turned to Rei, watching as the Neko-jin's eyes merely slit to adjust to the light. Kane was impressed that Rei didn't once blink his eyes as if the lights had never been turned on in the first place.

"It must be very handy to be a Neko-jin." The blue haired blader stated after a moment and continued to keep his gaze locked on Rei with a playful smile plastered to his face. This boy was something amazing, someone Kane was sure he would have never gotten to meet in his life…for a second time. Rei merely cocked his head to the side with a questioning look and than smiled himself, "I suppose it is. I've never really thought about it since everything I do is so natural to me. Certain things do come in handy when I'm in a tight fix, though." The Chinese boy replied as Kane lifted an eyebrow in query, "Like what…I mean…like what kinds of attributes do you have…not what kind of 'tight fixes' you get in?" he found himself asking and quickly elaborating on what he meant when he saw Rei adopting a slightly shocked looked.

"Ummm…I have a great sense of smell, pretty good hearing and I can see in the dark, I'm rather flexible and extremely agile...I always land on my feet." He added and laughed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, a tad embarrassed by what he was saying about himself. Kane laughed right along with him, "Wow! You're amazing, Rei!" he said after catching his breath, 'And cute too.' He thought absentmindedly, not really paying attention to his own thought process. Rei bowed, his bangs and long hair falling into his face and over his shoulder, "Thank you." He said happily as the bow hid his blush, eventually he resumed his previous standing position.

"This is your room I presume." Rei added as more of a remark rather than a question since the answer was obvious, but the teen needed to say **something** to keep his thoughts occupied. Kane nodded, "You presume correctly." He said amiably and once they got more comfortable around each other they easily spent the next hour chatting about anything and everything. Both boys talked about their native backgrounds and history and by the end they were reclined comfortably on Kane's bed laughing like they knew each other for years.

"Wow, you have quite a history, Rei." Kane breathed out and Rei couldn't help but sigh longingly, he still missed his friends and family back in China and being able to run around free in the forests surrounding his village was something he missed even more. He didn't mind being in the city, but he loved all the old trees, the clean air and helping kids become good bladers, "Rei? Is something wrong?" Kane's soft voice cut through the haze of his mind.

Rei looked up to see Kane leaning over him and slowly the Neko-jin sat up, forcing Kane to move back, "I'm fine, but sometimes I wish I was home again with my friends and family. I miss the forests and my village." He sighed and looked down at Kane's comforter. Kane put his arm around Rei's shoulders, "I know what you mean, Rei, and about earlier..." he began to say only to trail off, leaving Rei with a shudder running down his spine…the Neko-jin knew exactly what that unfinished sentence was suppose to mean. He wanted to cry again and just bury himself in Kane's warmth and his strong…dare he say it…loving arms, but he refused to breakdown again, Kane didn't need to deal with that a second time and neither did Rei.

The Chinese boy was pulled from his dark thoughts when a sharp knock suddenly came at Kane's bedroom door, causing Kane to look up, 'Who is it?" He called quickly. "Come on, Kane, Gideon wants to see us!" Jim's voice called through the door and Kane sighed harshly. "Would you like to come with me, Rei?" he asked slowly to which Rei nodded, unsure if it was really wise. They rose from Kane's bed and went to the door, Kane opened it and they walked out to join Jim and Gouache waiting in the hall. The blunette locked his door and they proceeded to follow the others down the hallway, "What does he want now, Jim?" Kane asked suspiciously and Jim shrugged, "How the hell would I know! Gideon's motives are never all that clear to begin with...but I bet he'll want to get in your pants!" he laughed teasingly as Kane quickly smacked him on the back of the head making Jim whine piteously.

"That hurt, Kane!" the blonde yowled and Kane snarled, raising his fist again in a silent threat, "You're such a pervert, Jim, and I don't need nightmares **thank you** very much." Kane said sharply as Jim stuck his tongue out at him and ran ahead a little in order to avoid having his leader's foot shoved right up his arse. "You'd better run." Kane laughed.

When they found themselves at the divide in the hall where they had spilt up from Salima they could see that she was already waiting for them. "What took you guys so damned long." she said cheekily, "I thought **girls** were suppose to take the longest in getting ready." She laughed. "Shut up." Kane muttered under his breath and than smiled at her as she smiled right back at her friend, "Come on, you know how Gideon gets if we take too long in responding to his call." Gouache said to the group and the others nodded where as Rei stayed perfectly quiet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took them several long minutes to get to Gideon's office and Rei couldn't help but be a little curious even if there was an underlying discomfort now gnawing persistently at his gut. It made him actually want to turn tail and run, so-to-speak, and in this case Rei was sure curiosity would **actually** kill the cat…or Neko-jin in this case.

Kane knocked on the double doors with a small amount of hesitation and after a moment a muffled voice could be heard from within as Rei felt his stomach do a full three-sixty. Kane sighed quietly, pushed open the doors and walked in with the dark haired teen following cautiously right behind his heels. Salima, Jim and Gouache soon trailed in after the pair and they stood in a line a few feet from a wooden desk where a creepy looking man sat. "What took you four so lo…?" He paused and craned his neck to look at them, "Five? Where did **that** child come from?" the man practically snarled and Kane jumped quickly to Rei's defence, "He's a friend…Gideon, sir." Kane said bluntly.

"I see." Gideon said shortly and abruptly snapped his fingers. A burly looking thug stepped from the shadows and grabbed Rei by the arm, dragging him out from behind Kane and the others. Instinct and self-preservation took control of Rei's senses and he fought against the pulling grip. However, the thug proved to be too strong for the smaller teen and he was pulled easily up to Gideon's desk. Kane stepped forward in alarm and made to reach for Rei only to freeze up when Gideon shot a foul glare at him.

Gideon proceeded to ignore the worried teens and leant over his desk in order to grab a hold of Rei's chin, forcing Rei to look up at him. The teen jerked slightly at the grip on his chin, but Gideon only held on that much more tightly, slowly moving Rei's head back and forth, "Hhhmm..." Gideon hummed and the sound managed to make Rei feel ill, "Let's bring up the files, shall we." He said snidely, using vague words as he brought up individual pictures of four kids on the computer screen. "Just as I thought you're a BladeBreaker. You must be Rei." He laughed gutturally and Rei pulled harder as a low growl escaped his throat, his eyes slitting slightly in anger. The urge to run seemed **so** much more important now.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, just like your little friends." Gideon purred in a lewd voice, "Good job, Kane." Gideon added in a praising tone of voice, which seemed to leave Kane confused. "What are you talking about, Sir?" Kane asked and felt a pang of anger at the way Gideon was touching Rei, "My dear boy, you brought one of the BladeBreakers directly to us…all be it probably by a huge mistake, but you did good none-the-less." Gideon chuckled darkly and rubbed his thumb against Rei's slightly bruised left cheek. "We get the BitBeast you possess and it cost us no troubles." The man went on to say as Rei's stomach did another violent flip and he began to struggle aggressively, 'They want Drigger!' he thought fearfully.

"LET GO!" Rei cried out and thrashed his head to try and get away from the hand gripping his at his face. Said hand let go and promptly slapped him across his left cheek, making Rei's head snap to the side rather forcefully as he gasped in pain. The bruise on his cheek would surely become much more vivid in a few hours, for that the Neko-jin was sure. Rei jerked in the thugs hold and couldn't help growling like a wild animal trapped in a cage as he kicked his legs out, which made too much noise for Gideon's liking since when the teen kicked out he managed to hit the desk. Several objects were sent crashing to the floor thanks to the power behind the teen's strike, "Be quiet!" the older man yelled and struck Rei across his the left side of his face once more. Rei cried out this time since the previous slap still hurt.

"Stop it! What do you want with him, Gideon!" Kane said in alarm, stepping forward as the others flanked him. Gideon stared down at Kane and a sick smile slowly crawled across his face, "We need the boy's BitBeast, Drigger. It also wouldn't hurt to do a few extensive tests on him either. The information we have on him is rather vague, but there are indications that he possesses abnormalities." Gideon sneered. Kane looked like someone had shot him, "You can't! He's a human for gods sake! Let him be!" Kane yelled and Gideon shot him a withering look. "Be quiet, Kane! I will do as I please. You will remain silent and go right back to your rooms, Dr. B will come and get you in two hours to start your training. You will say no more about this boy! Do I make myself clear…well!" Gideon hollered.

"Clear as mud." Kane snarled as he indirectly showed that he would disobey…not that Gideon actually took note of what Kane said as he pointed to the door, "There's the door, use it." Gideon said almost childishly as Kane reluctantly turned to leave with his downtrodden team following after him. Rei shook with the beginnings of fear and began to struggle, 'What's going on? Was this meant to happen?' Rei thought, clearly confused by the sudden change of events. He jerked and twisted in the thug's iron-like grip, "Kane!" Rei cried without thinking, "KANE, HELP ME! Let me go, you monster!" Rei's voice increased in volume until he was screaming and Kane felt his heart twist into a knot as the door shut behind him. He would help Rei get out of this mess because it was he who had gotten Rei into said mess in the first place.

Rei in the meantime was making the fuss of his life. He kept screaming and finally managed to thrash his way out of the thug's grip, quickly making a mad dash for the door. "Stop him!" he heard Gideon yell behind him and before he could even get to the door a pair of muscular arms wrapped harshly around his hips and jerked him back violently. Needless to say, this only made Rei panic and a half hiss, half growl was torn from his throat as he twisted his body around, punching the thug in the eye violently. Rei was scared, but his instincts told him not to go down without a fight.

Being manhandled so aggressively made the teen's more feline temper rise quite a few levels, making his punch only that much fiercer with the power that was behind it. "I said…LET GO!" Rei howled and dropped to his feet, jumping away from the roaring bodyguard. The thug snarled like a wounded animal and ran at Rei who immediately dropped into a crotch, swinging his leg out with the force of his momentum and body behind it. His leg caught the thug behind his knees and he toppled backwards onto the floor.

"You're very resourceful and quick, aren't you." Gideon smiled as Rei snarled and got to his feet only to bend at the knees and push one foot out further than the other in a low crouch, bringing his hands up in a defensive posture, his palms open and fingers crooked. He was ready to strike the minute another problem arouse.

"You were trained well, Child." Gideon said plainly and Rei huffed, "Only by the best in my village." The teen spat out. "Dangerous and pretty…what a combination." Gideon said crudely as he laughed darkly and Rei couldn't help feeling like he was going to throw-up, "Doctor." Gideon suddenly said and waved his hand.

This succeeded in confusing Rei as he sniffed the air slightly and, upon realization, whipped around to face the intruder that had suddenly appeared behind him only to have something sharp bury itself into his neck. The teen gasped and slowly slumped to the ground. His vision swam as he saw two sets of feet in his fading vision, "I thought he'd fight a little harder than that. Good job, Doc..." the voice of Gideon trailed off as sweet darkness claimed Rei as it's victim, preventing the boy from hearing the rest of what the man had to say. A slow, gentle purr of stress rolled through the air, "Well if that isn't something." Gideon said curiously as he pinpointed where the sound was coming from.

"This boy is something unique. I'm sure of it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet** **(aka: Vixen-Ra):** The chapter's still short, but I don't wish to aggressively alter this story…just make it more coherent….if I'm even accomplishing **that**…..


	3. Sickening Realization

**Tomorrows Never Die**

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

'Why does my head hurt? It's so cold. Where am I, and what happened to me? I feel like shit. I…nnnghh! That hurts!' were the first thoughts that ran through a pain fogged mind as a pair of stunning golden eyes shot open when the owner's consciousness was assaulted with a sudden, sharp pain. The boy shifted around until the white-hot pain finally subsided, a soft hissing noise issued through clenched teeth. A soft moan echoed quietly around the room and he twisted his body in a vain attempt to comfort himself only to find that his movements were limited.

"What in the seven hells?" he hissed again and tried to sit up from his prone position only to discover, to his utter bewilderment, that his arms were cuffed at the wrists and being held above his head as the chains attached to the cuffs led to a stone wall. "Che, no wonder I felt a sharp pain when I woke up." The boy's voice was a little hoarse due to the treatment he had received earlier, "Who would have thought that, I, Rei Kon would get stuck in this kind of predicament?" the boy, Rei, muttered groggily and collapsed back down onto his makeshift bed. "They could have at least put me on a real bed instead of this pile of stuffed rags." The teen's nose wrinkled at the slight smell of mildew.

His memory was slowly returning back to its usual sharp self and he was nearly floored with the realization of what happened to him in the span of only a few mere hours. He started to shake slightly and pulled in shuddering gasps of air, "What have I done? I shouldn't have followed them here when they asked. I could have taken care of myself…oh god, I don't even want to think about it! I was nearly…what's going to happen to me? Do…the others even miss me? I shouldn't have fought with Kai like that and than none of this would have **ever** happened!" he cried out in a mash of alarmed words and frightened questions as he arced his body against the chains holding down his free and wild spirit. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rei screamed.

"There is no need to scream, little one. All of your questions will be answered in due time. Than again maybe not…since the less you know the better it is for us." Rei jerked and felt panic begin to rise as a deep voice reverberated around the room. He knew to whom that voice belonged, but he just couldn't pin the name, "I see you vaguely remember me. Usually that particular drug that Dr. B administered to you erases the most recent memories of the recipient. I can see that you remember by the way you shake and tremble at the sound of my voice. You, my dear Rei, are an astounding little creature." The voice laughed and it's owner finally walked from the shadows as Rei pulled furiously at his bindings, both to get away from the horrible man and to tear his wretched throat out.

However, Rei's eyes still widened in surprise and he suddenly decided that fusing his body with his so-called bed was better than trying to tear the man's throat out, "You're Gideon!" the teen squeaked gently and Gideon's smile turned sinister in all of half a second. Rei felt the need to vomit again, "It was good of Kane and his little friends to bring you to me so willingly…even if it was unintentional. Who would have guessed they would befriend one of the BladeBreakers. Certainly not I, but I would have preferred that it had been Tyson instead. Although, now that I think about it, you're much more interesting…and rather pretty too. You'll be fun to play with." Gideon laughed and seized Rei's chin between his thumb and turned Rei's head from side to side, like he had done back in his office, squeezing Rei's jaw slightly.

"Yes, you're an interesting little find and quite beautiful for a boy." Rei jerked slightly in Gideon's grip as the man repeated himself. The older male was far too close for comfort. He suddenly pushed his face into Rei's hair and nuzzled him slightly, "Mmmmm…you smell wonderful. You know I'm a man of many preferences. I like women, men, little girls, **and** little boys. Especially ones such as yourself." As he said this his mouth moved down next to Rei's ear. Gideon's tongue slid out and licked along the shell of Rei's ear before trailing down his jaw line, "You taste heavenly."

Rei cried out sharply with disgust and pulled away quickly, " NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! KANE!…TYSON! MAX! ...KAI, HEEELLPP ME!" he screamed loudly and thrashed around viciously; not realizing his calls would never be answered or that he was calling for people who were not in the vicinity. All his efforts, however, finally yielded a kick to Gideon's face, sending the man sprawling onto his back, "The boy's delirious." Gideon said as he rationalized away the fact that he'd just been easily floored by a restrained boy much smaller than himself. "Fine you win this round, boy, but prepare yourself for what's coming next." And with that he left the room in a flourish of hurt pride.

Rei didn't here what Gideon had said as he kept thrashing around wildly and screamed for his friends, for anyone to come and help him escape from his twisted nightmare. 'Everything that creep said is what that asshole in the park said to me before he was about to rape me.' Rei thought miserably through his fear, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I promised him he would be safe! You said it would do no harm! Now look at him! Rei is somewhere in this fucking god-awful building and who knows what's happening to him! We shouldn't have brought him here!" Kane yelled as he sobbed into his hands.

"Don't beat yourself up, Kane! It's not your fault! You didn't know that Gideon wanted Rei or even his friends for that matter…how **could** you have." Salima said gently as she sat down beside Kane and wrapped her slim arms around their leader and best friend. Jim and Gouache stood beside them near the bed their teammates were currently sitting on, "Salima's right, Kane, you can't and shouldn't beat yourself up about this. Instead we should find a way to get Rei out of this situation. Besides even if you did want to help him you can't, because you're sitting here on your sorry ass whining about it." Jim piped up and Kane looked up at him like he had grown a second head.

"Jim's plan sounds good to me. What about you, Kane?" Gouache said from where he stood, arms crossed over his chest, eyes shut. Kane sniffled, "I guess you have a point guys…I've cried enough as it is over this. But I'm still not changing my mind about the fact that we could have stopped this from happening if we had just handed Rei back over to his friends." The others sighed dramatically and Salima stood up, smiling down at Kane. "Even if we can't change your mind I'm glad you aren't snivelling like a little baby anymore and are willing to help us get Rei out of here." She said cheekily.

Kane shot her an annoyed look, but nodded sharply and stood, "Okay where do we start? It's not like we can simply waltz right up to Gideon and demand that he releases Rei." The blue haired teen said with a slightly sarcastic bite to his voice. The others nodded solemnly and suddenly a sly smile took control of Jim's face, "We won't do that, but I **will** go and find Rei's friends. You guys can stay here, because if we all go Gideon will get suspicious and start asking questions. It's the only option we have at the moment." The blonde said as Salima nodded and patted Jim on the head.

"You're too smart for your own good, Jim, and do be careful." She said as Jim nodded and walked to the door. He looked back at his friends and smiled once again, "Don't worry I'll be careful and I'll be back before you can say 'Kane's fucking Rei'." He laughed sharply and dashed out of the room. Kane nodded and in mid nod finally caught on to what Jim had said. He growled and took off after Jim, "Get back here you little shit, how dare you say that!" could be heard from down the hall.

Salima and Gouache laughed and followed shortly after them. By the time they had caught up with a blushing, embarrassed Kane Jim was nowhere to be seen. "I'll get him later." Kane mumbled and walked away. "Kane likes **him**." Gouache whispered to Salima as the redhead smiled tenderly, "I know and he found the perfect person to make him happy. Now if only he would stop beating around the bush." She laughed quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kane wandered aimlessly down the halls, not intending to go any particular place in the building. He had been thinking about what Jim had said before he ran out to find Rei's friends, 'Do I really like him like that? I must, because I feel like I could do anything for Rei. But why….I mean I just met him…..I guess love at first sight really is a truth all its own.' He thought. He pulled up short when he realized he was in a hallway he had never been in before. "Where the hell am I?" he muttered to himself and was about to turn around when he heard a sharp, frenzied cry come from behind one of the double doors at the end of the hall.

"UUUUUUNNNNNN! St…IT! LEAVE M...ME ALLLLOOONE!" the voice that screamed those pained words sounded oddly like, "Rei!" Kane said in alarm as he ran down to the end of the hallway and saw a window set in the wall beside a set of double doors. He tiptoed up to it and peered inside. He nearly screamed with rage at what he saw and had to force himself to stay still and quiet.

Rei was strapped to an up right table, his wrists, ankles, and neck were held in place by biting leather straps and by the looks of it he had been there for a while. There was ruby red blood on his wrists and his throat looked as if it had been rubbed absolutely raw. His body was slumped and lax in the bindings and his chest rose and fell rapidly, clearly indicating the strain his body must have been under.

Rei's raven black hair hung limply in his face, obscuring his soulful amber eyes, but Kane could still see the shine of tear tracks on his flushed cheeks. Rei's traditional Chinese styled shirt was ripped open as pads and wires could be seen attached to his sweat dampened flesh. 'What are they doing to him!' Kane thought frantically.

He watched as one of Gideon's scientists walked into view and soon after Dr. B could be seen standing next to Rei's limp, gasping body. Kane strained his hearing to attempt to catch what they were saying. It appeared a little luck was on his side as the glass was thin enough for it anyway. "His body responds well to the electrical stimulus and his heart rate increases past the point of exertion without him being seriously harmed, if not a little tired. Gideon wants us to test him in any and every way possible with and without his BitBeast Drigger. We will take tissue, blood, and saliva samples….now get to work! I want to see a run ragged BladeBreaker by the end of the day." Dr. B said sharply as he turned and walked away as three more scientists walked in.

They poked and prodded at Rei for a few minutes and even though he looked haggard Rei fought them and thrashed about, not allowing them to observe him in a proper manner. Kane felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes at the sight of the distressed and frightened Neko-jin. Kane watched as they once again electrocuted Rei and he let lose a blood-curdling scream as the electrical currents passed through his slim body. Kane never wanted to hear that sound come from Rei's mouth again and he certainly never wanted to see Rei **treated** like this ever again.

The blunette couldn't take it anymore…he couldn't stand watching this, but he wasn't about to jeopardize their chance at rescuing Rei, 'I'm sorry, Rei, but I **will** be back to get you out of here as soon as we get help.' Kane thought with an iron-clad determination as he forced himself to run off down the hall, making sure to commit Rei's location to memory. He didn't **want** to turn his back on Rei like this, but it was essential that Gideon not know he knew where Rei actually was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rei fell lax against his bonds once again, too hoarse to scream anymore, "That should teach you to fight us, you little whelp." One of the scientists sniggered at him and all he could do was groan in agony. "Lets commence the blood extraction." The man who had just spoke said, making it sound like they were going to drain him of every last drop of his precious life giving fluids. They all took hold of Rei as one tied a rather large rubber tube around his arm just above his elbow so the vein would become visible.

"There's no need to clench your fist for us to see your vein, little one, because we're trained professionals and this is just simple doctors work after all." Rei merely rolled his eyes tiredly. As if he would show them where the vein was even if they **had** wanted him too. The one that had talked to him pulled out a rather large needle and syringe. He quickly thrust the needle's tip into the soft flesh of his arm and steadily began to pull back on the plunger, allowing warm, ruby blood to fill the syringe's hollow interior. Rei gritted his teeth from the slight sting.

Before he knew it the syringe was filled and lying on a tray on a table opposite to him, "That's a good boy." one of those damned scientists chortled and petted his head roughly. Rei moaned softly as his body began to spasm once more from the electrical shocks that had been administered to him previously. He never, in his wildest nightmares, would have seen himself as a type of lab rat to have tests done on him at the will of others and **against** his own.

He felt his body…his spirit breaking into a thousand pieces in one fell swoop. How could this be happening to him? What had he done to deserve this fate? Rei felt betrayed by his friends and by Kane and his own companions. How could Kane and the others not have come for him by now? Did they really care what would happen to him? Rei's muddled mind was swimming with nothing but sordid questions and absolutely no answers. Rei felt more hot tears slide freely down his cheeks. At least something about him was free.

The raven-haired teen suddenly jerked when he felt a gentle scraping on his forearm only to feel a sharp sting, like the pain one receives from a paper cut. He hissed quietly, "Now look what you did, you stupid boy. If you hadn't moved than the blade would not have cut you." one of the lab-coat jockeys admonished as Rei looked down at his arm and saw that it was indeed bleeding, not badly, but bleeding none the less. 'That must be their skin sample.' Rei thought distantly.

He shut his eyes for two minutes when he felt a hand clamp down on his jaw and squeeze where the bone connects together. Rei gasped and opened his mouth to attempt to alleviate the pain only to have something put into his mouth and sweep around for about ten seconds before retreating again. "You cooperate well when your spirit's been tamed." The scientist, Rei just noticed that was in front of him, said snidely. "That will do for now. We'll start the more strenuous tests at a later time. You're allowed to rest until then." The man added. "You! Take the child back to his 'room' and let him rest a while before we continue." He went on to command as Rei was hastily taken down and carried off to his so-called **room**.

Rei was unceremoniously thrown into his 'room' and he landed almost violently on the pile of stuffed rags they had the nerve to call bedding. Once the heavy door was shut and locked Rei curled into a tight ball and began to cry. Little did Rei know was that he was being observed from a hidden camera.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They broke him rather quickly." Gideon snickered and turned to Dr. B. who bowed slightly and smiled sinisterly, "Yes, indeed they did, but I believe his spirit is only half broken. He will still fight us when his instincts call for…..for that I'm sure. The only reason he is acting the way he is now is that he **believes** his friends have left him for dead. Amazing how simple it is to manipulate a child's mind and make them believe they are alone. He has a fear of being alone so it's made it all the easier for us to begin to break him." Dr. B supplied readily.

"I see your methods are as effective as ever, Doctor." Gideon smiled, "And soon I will have that boy spread out before me and he'll become my mindless puppet to do with as I please!" he laughed aggressively. "Hmmm, yes indeed." Gideon purred as he watched the image of the Neko-jin crying into his knees on the monitor screen before him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet:** Yup still short, but definitely more easy to understand. :3


	4. Pain and the Love of Friends

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

"I'm coming with you."  
"But won't it be better to stay here and help the others in case they try something to really hurt him."  
"We don't know where he's being kept, besides…you need as much help as you can finding his friends."  
"Fine with me I guess."  
"Good than lets get going."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai Hiwatari paced back and forth restlessly as it seemed that his stress and worry were beginning to pass on to those of his friends; Max Tate and Tyson Granger. Chief was nowhere to be seen, but than again he was probably using his laptop to locate their missing friend and blading companion; Rei Kon as they paced. "It's been nearly two days now since Rei disappeared and you can't pretend now, Kai, that even **you** aren't worried." Tyson growled at their pacing captain.

Kai merely ignored him, "It's all **your** fault that Rei isn't here right now! You should learn how to be nice to those who care about you, Kai! Rei could be hurt or even lying dead and forgotten in some goddamned alley!" Tyson was starting to scream and Max had to hold onto their enraged friend for dear life or he as positive that the long-haired teen might just **tear** Kai apart. "Tyson, please." Max started to say, but at that moment Kai whirled around and glared coldly at his startled and angry teammates.

"I **know** what I did! Don't you think I don't know! I'm sorry I pushed him away I truly am, but he shouldn't have pried where it wasn't called for." Kai shot back viciously, but deep inside his heart he too was worry for the friendly Neko-jin.

"Besides, Rei's smart and can take care of himself. He's been through tougher situations for fucks sake. Rei's not even **all** human, if you do recall. He is, after all, a Neko-jin. I'm sure…" Kai stated huffily, but trailed off and bit his lip. He sighed and walked from the room quickly, leaving a very confused Max and an angry Tyson behind.

"Tyson, you shouldn't crack down so hard on Kai like that. He's worried for Rei just as much as we are." Max said solemnly and Tyson stopped growling as he looked at his usually hyper blonde friend. Tyson had never seen Max look so haggard, in fact Max's hair was limp and his eyes were rather dull and clouded from all the crying he had down. Tyson had to admit that he missed Max's sunny bright smile and cheerful manner.

"Oh, Maxie, I'm sorry. Don't worry we'll find Rei if it's the last thing we do. We can even put out a search warrant for him now, seeing as it's been twenty-four hours since he disappeared." Tyson said softly as he sighed and hugged a sniffling Max. The blonde clung to him unconsciously and shuddered sadly, "I suppose you're right, Ty. Let's go get that search warrant." And the two boys left Tyson's grandpa's dojo to report Rei's disappearance to the nearest police authority.

They met Kai upon stepping outside of the building and Tyson could tell the two-tone haired male's shoulders were shaking with suppressed tears and frustration. Tyson nodded to Max and they both sat down beside Kai, "Look, Kai, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Its not your fault and it never was. We're going to get a search warrant to find Rei. Do you want to come with us?" Tyson said solemnly as Kai looked at the younger boy and nodded slowly as the remaining three BladeBreakers stood up and walked silently out onto the street.

They didn't even get half a block down before two strangers, in an obvious rush, ran head long into the lot of them. They were all sent tumbling to the ground with a dull thud as several groans and moans of discomfort could be heard issuing from the entangled pile of bodies. Kai was squashed flat to the ground and when he half sat up and felt someone slide down into his lap he decided he had to open his eyes. Upon doing this he noticed a large amount of fiery red hair in his lap. The wild mop of hair began to move slightly and Kai noticed a body uncurl from seemingly nowhere. It was a delicate, shapely body and it moaned softly in disquiet.

Kai gasped gently when a face appeared from under that mop of hair and looked worriedly up at him, 'A girl!' Kai thought, 'She's gorgeous…beautiful and she's in my lap!' Kai blushed furiously and without thinking he grabbed a hold of the pretty redhead in his lap. She gasped slightly in surprise as Kai stood up bringing her with him and effectively separating the two of them from the rest of the 'pile'.

She pulled away quickly, blushing as she dusted herself off. She ignored Kai for a few more minutes as she continued to dust herself off and than suddenly, as if she realized what just happened, her head snapped back up and she was staring Kai right in the face. She rushed forward; "Are you Kai!" she asked suddenly than looked around at the others who were just managing to disentangle their bodies from one another and pick themselves up off the ground. Kai blinked stupidly for a few seconds and nodded slowly as she smiled excitedly up at him. Kai decided he liked that smile, "How do you know who I am?" he asked, despite himself. "….Pictures from the net…." She said dumbly only to jump to her feet in increasing excitement.

"Hey, Jim, we found them! We finally found them!" she laughed and grabbed a shorter blonde who was now standing beside her as she danced around with him in her arms. Kai looked at Tyson and Max as they both shrugged in confusion. Kai eventually cleared his throat and the girl stopped spinning around as she put down the other blonde boy, "What do you mean by 'you found us'?" Kai questioned and both the girl and the boy smiled happily, yet Kai could see a hint of worry and sadness. "I'm Salima and this is Jim." The girl said, pointing to the blonde boy beside her as he smiled reluctantly, "So you're Kai, Tyson, and Max. You guys are friends of Rei's, right. The BladeBreakers." She said and all their heads snapped up in rapt attention.

Kai stepped forward and grabbed Salima's arms, shaking her gently, "You know Rei! You know where he is? What's happened to him?" Kai nearly growled out and Salima tried to pull away from his grasp since it was starting to hurt. Jim stepped in and placed a hand on Kai's forearm, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't hurt Salima. Yes, we know Rei. We found him nearly two days ago in the park. We rescued him." Kai nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the word 'rescue' as Tyson and Max crowded up beside him.

"Rei would have been raped if we hadn't shown up. We saved him and took him back to where we're staying, but…well…" Jim went on to say haltingly only to pause and look at the ground as Kai was more than ready to throttle him if he didn't spill. "Well when we brought him back with us we were called to see Gideon…the man who oversees our training…and we took him with us not thinking anything about it. It turns out that Gideon was quite enthralled with the fact that we had brought Rei in. We had no idea he wanted to **hurt** Rei! He ordered us to leave and now Rei's become a guinea pig for Gideon to play with and manipulate. I'm so sorry about what we've done." The smaller blonde said at length. Before he knew it he was laying flat on his back and sporting a bruising cheek and bloody lip, "Jim!" he heard Salima cry.

"Kai, stop!" Max and Tyson yelled together and held onto Kai, desperate not to let go of him in case he attempted to murder Jim, "How dare you drag Rei into some sick little plot! You should have brought him back to us after you found him!" Kai cried out, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Did you not listen! Jim said that we didn't **know** and he means it! Besides, when we found Rei he flat out **refused** to be taken back to you guys when we asked him! He was mad when we brought his 'friends' up!" Salima said, tears in her expressive eyes.

Kai's rage diminished to a slow burn when he saw the sweet looking girl cry. She was the type of person that someone would never want to see cry, she should be happy all the time. Kai wilted and surrendered, as he looked at the ground, ashamed of himself, "Sorry about that. Its just that Rei is apart of this team and I'm worried about him." Kai mumbled and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the sad yet determined face of Salima.

"I know how you feel, Kai, and I think Jim will forgive you for that little 'outburst', but we have to get back. We've taken too long in finding you guys…Rei could be really hurt by now. I just hope Kane found out where they're keeping him." She sniffled and shook slightly. Jim stood and led the way with Tyson, Max, Kai and Salima following behind him. Kai watched Salima carefully out of the corner of his eye and he could tell Salima was worried dearly for Rei, just like he and the others were.

She gasped slightly when she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and she looked up to see whom it was only to find out that it was none other than Kai. She found herself leaning into his strong frame as he shushed her gently, "Don't worry, we'll get Rei out of there…I promise. I'm just glad you two came to find us. Please don't cry…Rei's strong and always has been, he will be all right. I can see you like Rei even if you haven't known him all that long. Rei has that effect on people." Kai said only to pause as Salima looked up at him while he kept his gaze straight ahead, "Rei better be all right. The last thing I said to him was 'leave me alone' and 'stop prying into my affairs'…I even slapped him. I want to apologize." Salima could tell he meant it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The small group of kids had been walking for nearly an hour and had, to Tyson anyway, been walking aimlessly and going nowhere, "Fine we'll stop for a few minutes to rest and than we will go on." Kai growled out, annoyed at Tyson as usual when the other boy wouldn't stop whining about his sore feet and empty stomach. "I'll be right back I just have to use the bathroom." Max said and hurried off down the street to find a suitable place to relieve himself in.

After a moment of searching the blonde had finally found a good place and was about to unzip when he heard someone cry out for help down a side alley right beside the building he wanted to use. Max, ever curious, had to go see and he was nearly floored at what he saw. He saw a soft light blonde mop of hair, a gold shirt with a red half jacket pulled over it and slightly rounded hips that were clad in green pants. The figure was shaking slightly from anger; a duffle bag was lying off to the side and a burly looking monster of a man was holding the blonde's wrist in a rather painful looking hold.

"…ENRIQUE!" Max yelled loudly as he recognized who the smaller male actually was. The shaking boy's head whipped around to the entrance of the alley and saw the hyper blonde boy he had met nearly a year ago back in Rome, Italy…the place he called home. "M…Max!" he yelled in surprise while the thug grunted as he turned a beady, drunken gaze on Max. "A friend of yours my pretty little foreigner." He slurred slightly and Enrique struggled wildly in the man's iron hold, "I said let me go, Bastard!" the European yelled.

The man only laughed gutturally and pulled Enrique against himself by tugging the boy's arm above his head. Enrique's feet barely touched the ground now and he continues to jerk around wildly from the pain of hanging by his arm. Max heard the others come running and before he knew it they were standing beside him as Kai growled at what he saw. Tyson snarled loudly as Salima and Jim looked both confused **and** shocked, "You know that kid?" Salima whispered to Max as she sidled up to him and Max nodded curtly. Together the BladeBreakers walked into the alley, Kai cracking his knuckles menacingly, "I think he wants you to let him go." Kai snarled menacingly.

The man blinked drunkenly at the boys who dared to challenge him and laughed loudly. He threw Enrique to the ground where he lay still, moaning in slight pain. The blonde Italian didn't even dare to move unless he incurred the asshole's wrath again. The drunk advanced on the others and they jumped into the fight readily, "LET IT RIP!" they yelled and launched their blades at the man. With the power of their BitBeasts behind their strike the small projectiles managed to strike the man's vital points with an incredible amount of force. The assailant toppled over in pain as the blades returned to their partners.

Max ran forward, skirting around the groaning man and helped Enrique up while Kai went and got the Italian's duffle bag. Needless to say it was surprisingly heavy. They quickly decided to beat a hasty retreat and rushed Enrique out of the alley and into a more public area, where the man wouldn't possible attempt to attack them. They whisked him off down the street and when they thought they were far enough away they sat down on two benches.

"Okay, Enrique, what are you doing in Japan and why were you in that alley?" Kai said testily. Enrique shuddered softly against Max and sighed, rubbing his arm, "I wanted to get out of Rome for a while and decided to come here since I haven't seen Japan yet. As for the creep in the alley, that wasn't my fault. I was walking by and he grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the dark. That fucking drunk tried to molest me, but you know being a bloodline knight I wasn't about to let him have me anytime soon. I tried to fight him off…..drunks are surprisingly strong, though. I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did…I couldn't hold out much longer." Enrique said softly, mildly ashamed that he couldn't handle the situation himself.

Max rubbed his back soothingly and suddenly smiled, "This couldn't have worked out any better for us. With Enrique with us now he can help us get Rei back for sure!" Enrique looked at Max as if he had flipped his mind, "What do you mean?" he asked slowly and they explained as quickly as they could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Rei's in trouble and you guys want my help, because I know how to manipulate a heavy, broad sword?" Enrique asked mildly, once they had finished explaining their own situation a while later. Everyone nodded voluntarily and Enrique smiled, "I think that using my sword would be a bit excessive, but if Rei's in trouble I'll gladly help you. So let's do this than!" the European said and they rushed off down the street. However, Enrique was kind of glad that he had actually decided to bring his sword and shield with him.

The ragtag group ran for a while longer until Salima and Jim suddenly stopped in front of a huge building. The others stopped shortly and looked at the massive building with a sense of dread, "It's huge!" Tyson squeaked and Jim nodded slowly. "And Rei's in there somewhere. I hope Kane's found him?" Salima added, "We're going to have to get you in a different way, just in case Gideon is watching for us." She added as an afterthought and the small group followed Salima and Jim around to the back of the building.

She eventually stopped and pointed up at a fire escape, "We're going to climb up that and use the ventilation duct to get you inside." She said only to see the sceptical looks on the faces of the boy's present, "Don't worry, Jim's smart enough to navigate us through to the girl's dormitories. That's where you're going to stay until we figure something out. There are no other girls in the building so no one will see you. Got that?" Salima instructed and everyone nodded mutely.

Kai jumped up and pulled down the ladder as they started their climb up the fire escape, staying as quiet as they could just in case there was a patrol. They reached the vent in about three minutes and Enrique and Kai climbed out onto the ledge, starting to take the screws out of the grating. Once the two of them had accomplished their self appointed task Enrique handed the grate over to Jim, who quickly set it aside. Kai crawled into the vent so he could help Enrique lift everyone else into the narrow space and they started their long crawl through the dark with Jim in the lead and Kai bringing up the rear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rei once again found himself waking up to a splitting headache and the feel of being prodded at by the same scientists that had been poking at him for the last day and a half. He was really starting to think that no one would come for him now, "When will this stop?" He croaked out and a scientist petted his head softly, rather uncharacteristic to Rei's understanding, considering all that had happened so far. Every six hours Gideon would come and pay him a much-unwanted visit, trying to get him to use Drigger in a small beybattle and every six hours Rei would refuse him haughtily.

Gideon would slap him around for a bit before pinning the boy down and attempt to 'play' with the teen. Rei would fight for all he was worth even though his body still hurt from the probing tests the scientists administered. After about half an hour of struggling Gideon would give up and slap him one last time, telling Rei that he will come around eventually. He would than leave Rei in a mess; his clothing ripped, his soft black hair falling out of its binding and bruises all over his body. When Rei could no longer hear Gideon walking down the hall he would clumsily rush to the adjoining bathroom and throw up whatever they had fed him earlier.

Rei felt lost and alone and he knew that those so-called tests were going to kill him if they didn't stop. After they had taken blood, tissue, and saliva from him they would let him rest for an hour and than drag him roughly back to the testing area. They stripped him of his clothing, leaving him in only his soft black boxers. They put all sorts of pressure pads and wires on him and placed him on a treadmill to run. Rei had little choice in wanting to get off, for they shackled his wrists to the machine and it was either start running or be dragged and get 'treadmill' burn.

They set the machine at a slow speed and after monitoring him for some time they sped it up to a point where Rei had never ran so fast before. They measured his breath intake and exhalation, his heart rate and his brain activity. They watched his muscle movements and found it interesting the way they bunched up and flexed oddly while he moved at stressing speeds. They were even more amazed that Rei was barely fazed by the run when they stopped the machine. He panted gently and moaned as he rubbed his wrists. They fed him some bread and water and put him through more full body scans. He snarled at them whenever he got enough energy to return to himself. They loved how flexible his bones were, especially his spine.

They even had the gall to have him thrown into the air to see if he would land on his feet just like a cat, they were pleased to find out that he did **and** that he flipped around until he landed safely on his feet with hardly a sound. They than tested his durability and made him do a series of flips on a trampoline. The lab-coat jockeys even went as far as making him jump down a simulated mountainside to test what they liked to refer to as 'the ability of the mountain goat'…..stupid really. He shocked them when he effortlessly jumped down the man-made cliff.

Later on they had brought back the blood, tissue and saliva sample tests. While discussing the results they hooked Rei up to a brain wave machine and proceeded to watch his thought patterns again. They were unusually calm as they went over the results, "Look at his blood results. He doesn't have normal blood. Its like a mix between two different species." One of them said and they all turned on Rei as the Neko-jin shrugged haughtily at them despite his exhaustion, "What **are** you, boy?" one of them asked and Rei hissed softly at them, "A Neko-jin." He said flatly as he heard resounding gasps and, for once, he smiled. It was about time he **really** surprised them.

They promptly went back to looking at the results and after a few minutes Rei was taken back to his 'room' where he was left in blessed silence, "That was relatively painless this time." The dark haired teen muttered as he collapsed onto his stuffed rags and cried again. He had been doing that a lot lately. "Please, if there **is** a higher power out there… help me and let me go free." He whimpered and curled into a tight ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet:** Going through these chapters I'm thinking…..how the hell did anyone understand some of the sections in these chapters when **I** can't even understand them properly!

So I simply rewrote a lot of the lines to make them appear even a **bit** more sensible. Still not guaranteeing perfection though. :3


	5. Discovered

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

"It's been nearly an hour and we're still not at the girl's dorms!" Tyson whined softly, but as always, despite the boy's attempt at quiet speech, everyone around him heard him clear as a bell's chime. Kai sighed irritably and Salima couldn't help but smile at the older teen's exasperation. The moody male had decided to stay near the rear of the group just in case Tyson accidentally got 'distracted' and went off coarse…or at least that was how Kai had worded it.

Salima was just glad to be close to Kai as she too brought up the rear, he had been rather nice to her after all. "Easy, Tyson, this building is huge and the air ducts are like a maze…so of course it will take us a while to navigate. Besides, if we move any faster we will be making more noise than absolutely necessary." Salima informed politely and Tyson could hear agreeable grunts from everyone who had decided to listen in. Even the usually stoic Kai was agreeing.

Tyson grumbled under his breath, but otherwise kept crawling. Jim, who was in the lead, stuck his left foot out, gently tapping Enrique, who was behind him, who in turn tapped Max with **his** left foot and it continued like that to the last person…their form of communique. They all turned left and suddenly they were all tumbling down a slope in the vents. The noise they all made was horrendous as they slid down the incline while short cries of alarm left a few of their throats. Before they knew it they all tumbled head long out of the vents and into the laundry room.

The ragtag group were all left grunting harshly as one after another they fell out of the vent onto the person below them, creating a heap of disgruntled teens. They slowly and painfully untangled themselves from one another and crawled out of the basket of dirty clothing and bed sheets, "I really don't want to know what we might have landed in." Max mumbled with a sour expression on his young face as everyone snickered softly. "Alright fun time is over…we still have to find Rei and get him out of this proverbial **hell**." Kai whispered commandingly and the others nodded mutely as they turned to look at Jim and Salima for guidance.

"Well this is where I'm gonna have to say goodbye guys…it's been surreal." Jim said quite suddenly as he turned on his heels and quickly disappeared through the laundry room door without so much as an explanation.

Salima received a few confused looks and she smiled reassuringly, "Jim's just going to cover for us and than he's going to find Kane and Gouache. He'll meet us in my room once he finds the others. We're heading there now, so I want all of you to stay close and do **exactly** what I say." She informed quickly.

Everyone decided it was best not to raise any questions since Salima **was** the only one now present who knew the building's layout so they nodded like mindless puppets and she smiled thankfully, "I figured as much." She said and began to walk cautiously up to the doorway before peering around the corner and into the hallway beyond, "It's all clear." She whispered just loud enough for the others to hear her voice. "We're going to have to move fast and stay close to the wall or the cameras will pick out our movements." Salima added and with that said she took off around the corner with the boys hot on her heels.

They ran straight, switching to different sides of the wall whenever the cameras swivelled around to the sides they occupied. They would run under them to avoid detection when ducking behind objects wasn't possible. Salima led them without any hesitations and they could tell she knew this creepy place extremely well. Occasionally she would take a few sharp turns and head in a different direction just for the sake of keeping them out of harms way…they were more than thankful for her quick thinking. Kai felt oddly proud of her abilities, Salima was smart and tactful and she really knew how to handle stressful situations, as if she had everything about this place committed to memory.

Salima was like a rebel in her own right.

'Am I falling for Salima?' Kai thought as everyone suddenly came to a grinding halt. Tyson was obviously about to speak up when Max and Enrique promptly slapped their hands over his big mouth, "It's Gideon!" Salima whispered quickly, voice clearly displaying alarm as she turned sharply on her heels, looking for something. A triumphant smile appeared on her face a moment later and Kai was sure she found what she was looking for, "Quick, hide in here and for the love of God stay quiet!" she hissed softly and all but shoved her male companions into a nearby closet, shutting the door swiftly behind them.

Kai hushed his friends out of habit and leaned up against the door in an attempt to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

Salima turned away from the closet, walking calmly around the corner and almost walked head long into Gideon. "Salima, my dear, where have you been?" he asked and Salima quickly pulled on a sweet smile, "I was out visiting some old friends, Sir. I got caught up in the old times and we talked forever…they just wouldn't let me leave. It's been nearly two years since I saw them and since we finally got back into town I decided to get in touch." She said and Gideon smiled, "Getting in touch indeed." The older man said rather snidely as he leant down close to her face, "I know what you have been up to, Salima, and don't think I didn't know little Jim was in on this too. You two should learn to behave more like Kane and Gouache." And with a snap of his fingers Jim was dragged forward by one of Gideon's thugs.

"I'm sorry, Salima. He just showed up out of nowhere." Jim whimpered in defeat as he hung his head in shame. Salima took a step backwards and was about to turn and run when Gideon grabbed a hold of her arm. His grip felt like it was crushing her bones and she cried out in alarm, " I don't know the exact details of what you and Jim have been up too, but I know nothing good will come of it. Just forget about that **boy**, Salima, he belongs to me now. It is absolutely **none** of your business what happens to him from here on in. Do you understand me?" Gideon growled menacingly in her face as she pulled desperately at his grip on her arm. If he held her arm any tighter she was sure she would be sporting a rather prominent bruise and maybe some broken bones.

"You're hurting my arm!" She grated out between her teeth. Gideon snarled and Salima jerked back in surprise as her head was suddenly snapped forcefully to the side from the strength of his slap. "I have trained you to obey and yet you still defy me. You have no right to talk back to me, you little brat." Gideon warned as Salima shook from the pain radiating from her left cheek, "I wasn't being defiant I was telling the truth." She whispered nastily back at him and he slapped her again. Salima cried out and from the closet the others were hiding in they could hear her cry of pain. Needless to say Kai saw red and was itching to go and help her.

"I'll let you go with a warning, Salima, and if you and Jim don't pick up your act you'll both be spending the rest of this month in confinement. Do you understand me?" he snapped dangerously and Salima thought it wise to submit, so the volatile man would just leave them alone. She nodded submissively and he apparently bought it, slowly letting go of her arm. Salima stumbled backwards clumsily and collided with the wall behind her. Gideon snorted, "I expect you two to be in your dorms in no less than fifteen minutes or there **will** be hell to pay." The man warned and promptly stormed off down the hall.

The thug holding Jim dropped him to the floor and left grumbling something about 'better punishments'. "Salima!" Jim cried and ran to her side, "Are you alright! He didn't really hurt you too badly, did he?" Jim asked attentively when he saw tears in her eyes from the pain of the 'slap' treatment she had received, "Oh, Salima." Jim whispered and she smiled painfully up at him. "I'll be fine, Jim. At least he didn't suspect us of having anyone with us or we would be in some real trouble. We got off easy enough as it is." She said as she could feel her left cheek swelling slightly and knew a dark bruise was already forming.

They walked back around the corner to the closet where Salima had stashed the others and opened the door slowly. Kai was ready to pounce on whomever it was standing on the other side of the door, but he stopped when he saw that it was only Salima and Jim, "Salima! Jim! You guys are alright!" Max said and they all stepped out of the interior of the tiny closet. Kai walked up to Salima and when he got close enough he could see the bruising slap mark on her face, "He hit you…that's why we heard you cry out." He said and brought his hand up to gently caress her bruised cheek, "Come on, now that he knows Salima and I are up to something he'll be watching us more closely. Plus we have to be in our rooms in…well…thirteen minutes now!" Jim interrupted and Kai quickly took his hand away.

'How dare that fucking bastard slap her!' Kai thought savagely as they all made a mad dash to Salima's dorm room and said goodbye to Jim when he turned away down another hall towards the boy's dorm rooms. He promised to find Kane and Gouache while he was there since his dorm was right beside Kane's and Gouache's was one more down from there. Salima led them quickly to her own dorm room and when she unlocked the door, motioning for them to go inside they were almost flattened by the size of the room beyond the wooden barrier. "This is pretty big for a dorm…are all of them like this?" Tyson asked and Salima nodded.

"Gideon is probably going to come and check up on me so you guys will have to hide in the bathroom." She said apologetically, to which they agreed readily and settled in for a long wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You **will** beybattle with your BitBeast or I'll just have to settle for using drastic measures!" Gideon near screamed at a struggling Rei. No matter what Gideon did or **tried** to do to Rei the boy would refuse and fight him like a wild animal would defend it's young. Even if Rei's spirit was seemingly 'half broken' he still refused and made things difficult for Gideon. The older man did admit that he liked how feisty the Neko-jin's spirit was, but regardless of that he wanted him to submit so he could get the results he wanted. "No! Let go of me you fucking asshole!" the dark haired teen howled as Rei gave him a fierce kick to the abdomen, sending Gideon reeling onto his back.

Rei had tears in his eyes and, yes, he was shaking like a leaf in the wind, but he wasn't about to give in to the manipulative bastard before him, "You are **seriously** starting to piss me off, boy. Why do you not just give up and do as I say?" Gideon snarled as he stood up once he regained his lost breath, "I told you before! I hate you and all that you do! I want no part of your evil! Drigger will not listen to you and even if **I** did, Drigger **still** wouldn't!" Rei yelled back and slumped to the stuffed rags he had been using as a bed.

The raven-haired male suddenly felt shivers run up and down his spin as Gideon let a twisted grin spread across his face before he jumped on Rei, pinning the startled teen down. Rei screamed as the wind was knocked out of him, "You **will** listen or else I'll just have to bring Kane and his little friends into this." The deranged man hissed into Rei's ear and his dulled golden eyes widened in shock and disgust.

Rei thrashed and kicked, "How dare you, you sick bastard!" the Neko-jin yelled angrily as Gideon smirked happily and kissed Rei's neck, "I see I have struck a nerve. You're one of those hero types aren't you. Willing to do anything to keep your friends out of harms way." He chuckled and Rei felt the need to puke rising yet again. "Mmmmm, do you know how pretty you are, little one." Gideon stated against the soft flesh of Rei's neck.

"I've waited long enough! I can't resist you anymore!" the man suddenly yelled and tore Rei's clothing off as Rei gave a cry of fear and alarm, "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Rei screamed as his last remaining garments were torn from his body, leaving his golden tanned skin revealed to that slime of a man above him. He saw a sick and twisted grin form on Gideon's face again and Rei fought for all he was worth, "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed harshly as Gideon only laughed at the distraught boy, "You look breathtaking when you're scared."

He forced Rei into a harsh kiss, bruising the teen's soft lips. Rei's crystalline tears fell down his cheeks and he tried vainly to struggle beneath Gideon. The man only moaned as Rei writhed beneath his larger body. His hand came up to Rei's jaw when the boy refused to allow him entry and he squeezed the boy's jaw harshly in response to his defiance, making him cry out sharply. Gideon thrust his tongue into Rei's mouth and his addiction to the Chinese teen's exotic taste only became that much worse. He tried to force Rei's tongue into play, but the boy only kept pulling back.

The Neko-jin cried harder as he felt Gideon's sickening erection press into his stomach as he tried once again to get away. It didn't work out the way he had wanted it to and only succeeded in making Gideon moan against him, 'Please someone save me!' Rei thought fiercely, screwing his eyes shut tightly as he felt the older man attach himself to his neck like a parasitic leech. Rei had to fight the rise of bile in the back of his throat seeing as how he was lying on his back and would probably choke on it if he did vomit. Gideon ignored the boy's obvious distress as he licked slowly at Rei's neck and fisted his hand in Rei's soft black hair, pulling back harshly and causing the boy more pain. He was pleased at the new angle, since he could get a better shot at the kitten's neck.

Rei clamped his legs shut as Gideon started to grind himself against his smaller body. The teen continued to attempt to push at Gideon's shoulders, trying to get the human nightmare off of his smaller body. He was unsuccessful in this attempt as well and only succeeded in enraging the man. He sat up and slapped Rei across the face violently; making his head snap sharply to the side, "Behave like a good little **whore** and I'll make this pleasurably for you as well."

So Rei was a whore now? How dare he call him a whore when Rei had done nothing to deserve this treatment? He suddenly felt Gideon's cold hands grasp his warm thighs and attempt to pull his legs open. Rei wasn't about to allow this to happen, because he knew if Gideon got his legs open he was a good as screwed…literally **and** figuratively. Rei, however, was losing strength fast, but, mercifully, as Gideon was starting to pry his legs open Dr. B's voice sounded over an intercom set into the grimy wall high over their heads. Rei was silently thankful for small mercies.

"Gideon, Sir, there are some 'suits' here to see you." The gravelly voice informed and with that the message ended. Rei sighed in relief as Gideon grumbled and got off of him. "You're a luck little kitty, but don't get **too** comfortable since I plan to be back to finish what we have started." The sinister man said with a cruel smile and before Rei could respond he was gone. The teen rolled to the side as he proceeded to throw up viciously onto the floor and after a few long minutes of retching did he proceed to dry heave, "Thank you, God." He whimpered tiredly, "You **do** care." And he rolled back over onto his back.

"Of course we care, Rei, but it's not God you should be thanking." Rei shot up right and looked around wildly, spotting a figure standing in the shadows, "It's amazing what I can do with my voice, isn't it." Sounded a familiar accent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet:** Sorry this is **still** short but I wanted a bit of a cliff-hanger. Just to see how you'd all respond (probably not very happy about it). What's going on? Is Rei finally getting out of his living nightmare? And what's meant by 'it's amazing what I can do with my voice isn't it.' I'll bet you readers can get that part, but who said it?

Additionally: I am seriously annoyed with the last revamp as apparently the upload to screwed up the order of words in a few chapters so far. Sigh...I'm glad I'm re-revamping this...


	6. Fight for Freedom

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

Rei had nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that all too familiar voice. He sat up sharply and looked around in order to locate the voice he had heard only to sway when he was hit with a bout of nausea, "Calm down, if you move too fast you'll only get dizzy." came that accented voice as Rei **f****inally** recognized, but had not heard in nearly a year. "Enrique?" Rei questioned hoarsely as his vision finally stopped swimming. His throat felt like it was bleeding a river from all the screaming he had done only mere moments earlier.

Enrique smiled and walked through the door that led into the small adjoining lab that Gideon's men used for lighter 'procedures'. He smiled down at Rei and walked over to his side, "Glad to see you remember me, Rei. Who would have thought that I'm good at imitating voices. I bet you didn't, did you." Enrique chirped and smiled warmly as he knelt down beside Rei.

The Neko-jin felt hot tears come to his eyes again and he latched onto the rich Italian teenager. He sobbed harshly onto Enrique's shoulder, "Thank you! Thank you!" the raven haired boy said as he cried all the harder, "I'm not the only one who's hear, il mio amico*. We've **all** come for you. Shhhh now, cry it all out, you have earned it, amico*." The European said softly as he stroked Rei's naked back comfortingly before wrapping the old tattered rag of a blanket around the shaken teen.

As if on cue Kane, Kai, Tyson, Max, Salima, Jim, and Gouache came slowly through the doorway Enrique had entered from mere minutes ago. Kai, Tyson and Max ran to their frightened friend's side once they took in the state of the dark haired teen. Enrique allowed the friends their space and moved to stand back so they could comfort the distraught teen. Rei latched onto Kai immediately, afraid that if he were to let go they would vanish in a second…..leaving him to rot in his nightmare. He cried harder, knowing that his friends were with him now.

Kai didn't hesitate to wrap the frightened Neko-jin up in his arms, promptly pulling the teen more tightly against his body. Tyson and Max had tears in their eyes as they fell to their knees, encircling their arms around the shaking boy as well. The others gave the friends their moment, knowing that this was what Rei needed the most right now.

After a moment Kai suddenly pulled away from Rei, forcing both Tyson and Max to let go as well, which only caused Rei to cry with fright and try to crawl back into Kai's warm, comforting arms, "Rei, what did he do to you!" Kai growled angrily once he fully took in the other's appearance, that anger only tripled once he took stock of all the bruises on the Neko-jin's naked body and face. "Oh, Rei, I'm so sorry. This was my fault…if I hadn't yelled at you none of this would have ever happened." Kai said tenderly as his expression began to soften. Rei gasped softly when he felt something cool hit his arm as he saw that Kai had silent tears rolling freely down his own face, "You're crying…for me?" Rei choked out and clung to Kai again as they let their unshed tears go unchecked and uncared about.

Kane finally stepped forward and slowly slid to the floor next to Kai and Rei, he looked at Tyson and Max for a moment as they got up to go stand with the others, "Rei." Kane whispered and Rei's head snapped in the direction of Kane's soft voice. "KANE!" he cried and jumped into Kane's welcoming arms with a happy sob. Kai let Rei slide from his arms as he too stood up and walked back over to the worried group remaining where they stood off to the side. Salima put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her, taking her hand within his.

"You're going to be alright, Rei. Everything is going to be okay. We're here to get you out of this mess. Oh Rei, I'm sorry I brought you here. Please forgive me. I…I love you." Kane's voice said softly as Rei looked up at him in shock and the room fell into silence, "You what?" he said hoarsely and Kane smiled gently down at the trembling boy in his arms. "I love you, Rei. I know I do. After Gideon took you from us I knew you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life…I know it's a sudden thing to admit and that we're far too young foe something like this, but I've never felt so sure in my life. I…I understand if you don't like me back. I'll still help you get out of here even if you don't." Kane said in a flurry of words and swiftly looked away as Rei was unable to find his own words at first.

Kane bit his lip and was about to get up when Rei suddenly hugged him fiercely against his naked body, "Thank you, Kane…." The raven-haired boy whispered, but he didn't get to finish as Enrique chose that moment to re-enter the 'room'. He had previously slipped out to watch for trouble and returning looking like he had seen death it's self, "We had better get the hell out of here while we still can, because that guy is coming back and he doesn't sound to happy." The European blonde said seriously. Kane and the others looked over at Enrique and saw that he had drawn the sword he typically used to launch his Beyblade from. The European's face was set in a grim mask of worry.

"What? This sword isn't just for looks you know. It **is** real." Enrique said quickly, "And if I have to use it than I will. So let's get Rei out of here already." No one needed telling twice as Kane stood up quickly, pulling a shaking and whimpering Rei up with him. Kai came rushing over, "I'll take Rei. **You** just have to get us out of here in one piece." The usually surly teen said as Kane nodded, reluctant to leave Rei's side, but he trusted that Kai would take care of his own teammate.

Kai smiled warmly at Rei as he suddenly lifted the naked Neko-jin into his arms and promptly went to join everyone else. Kane made his way to the front of the group and looked back at the others, they all nodded mutely as Enrique moved to stand beside Kane, sword ready. "I'm ready to go on the defence when **you're** ready to run." He muttered darkly and smiled sadistically at the idea of a fight.

Kane eyed the European, but nodded in response none-the-less, waving for everyone to follow him out of the room and without so much as a hesitation they trailed after him like sheep, close at his heels. Kai kept to the mild, cradling Rei to his chest protectively. Kane quickly decided it was best to head away from the direction Gideon was coming from and made to turn left down the hallway and just run for it when…. "STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Gideon's angry yell echoed savagely down the hall as he came into view. "Oh shit." Tyson muttered as for once everyone seemed to agree.

"It looks like the devil himself has decided to show his ugly mug more quickly than expected." Enrique growled as he waved his comrades back down the hall, indicating they make a run for it. The blonde readied his sword and took his stance, "Come any closer to my friends and you'll find acciaio, freddo e duro* buried in your rotten guts!" He snarled, switching, unknowingly, between Italian and English in his anger as Gideon stopped and snarled right back at the boy, wary of the weapon the European brandished in his direction. Enrique's muscles tensed in preparation to attack, but before he could so much as move he was stopped by Jim's grip on his wrist.

Enrique looked down at Jim and the smaller male shook his head slowly, "Fine." Enrique growled out and turned away from the angered man looming towards them from just down the hall. Jim hugged Enrique quickly as thanks for listening to him and led the battle ready blonde back to the safety of the group. Enrique, slightly puzzled by Jim's quick show of affection, made his way to stand beside an anxious looking Max.

Jim knew, as well as the others, that Gideon was not as weak as he appeared to be and no matter how little Jim knew of Enrique he didn't want the Italian to go through the same thing that Rei had…or worse...possibly **much** worse. Gideon could easily find the will harm others and it was more than likely that he would have if Enrique had been allowed to attack the older man. Jim had no wish to see bloodshed.

"Let's get out of here." Kane called to everyone and they started down the hall at a quick pace, careful to keep an eye on the man they were escaping from, "How could you turn on me, Kane. After all I have done for you and your little friends." Gideon yelled after them in a faux imploring voice, causing Kane to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around, his expression unreadable, "For all you have done for us over the years you have undone in a matter of days." the blue haired teen said curtly, face still blank as he whipped right back around and proceeded down the hall.

Gideon was fuming as his hands balled into fists, nails biting into the flesh of his palm. Kane sensed the danger, as did Kai, and Kane was quick to hurry the ragtag group around a corner and down another hallway, "We need to get out of here before Gideon decides to come after us." Salima said, worry clear in her voice. Everyone agreed wordlessly, "Drigger." Came a hoarse whisper from Rei. Kai slowed to a stop and once the others noticed they proceeded to stop as well, even if it wasn't entirely in their best interest. "What did you say, Rei?" Kai asked quickly and Rei turned his face up towards Kai.

The two-tone haired teen felt like crying again when he saw the look of despair in Rei's usually bright golden eyes, this was no longer the case as they weren't a vibrant gold but a dull, sickly yellow. He could see in Rei's eyes that he was only a shell of who he once was….a creature barely holding onto hope. It hurt to see him this way and the Russian wished **never** to see Rei this way again. "Drigger. We have to get Drigger from the lab." Rei whispered just loud enough for Kai to hear. Kai nodded sharply and tightened his hold on the Neko-jin to reassure him that he wasn't going to relive that horrid nightmare ever again.

"He wants Drigger back. He's in the lab?" Kai relayed to Kane, "Rei must mean that Digger's in the lab they held him in previously. I know where it is." Kane said stiffly, not really wanting to go back to that lab after the last time he had found himself in that area. After only a small hesitation Kane turned on his heels and rushed down the hall, turning left about five feet along. "We had better make this quick." Max said in a soft voice. He still seemed unstable from when they had first found Rei and Tyson, on instinct, put his arm gently around his friend's shoulders as they moved down the new corridor, "I'm okay, Tyson." Max muttered. Jim and Enrique decided it was wise to stick to the back of the group, making sure their rear was covered as Gouache stayed near Kai, Salima and Rei in case they were ambushed suddenly.

Kane turned another corner and ran down the hall, right to the end. They stopped by a large double door with a large window set to the side that peered in on a creepy looking lab, "That's...where Rei was. Drigger **should** be in there." Kane supplied as Salima glanced through the glass to see if anyone was in the lab and than pulled back a moment later, giving them the thumbs up. Gouache went in first while the rest followed silently. "Spread out and find Drigger." Gouache whispered and they began their ardent search for Rei's Beyblade.

Kai stood to the side with Rei in his arms; every now and then he would shush Rei and rock them back and forth slightly to keep the Neko-jin distracted and calm. Even if it was rather childish it did the trick to calm Rei's frazzled mind and nerves, "I found it!" Jim called happily to everyone a moment later, being sure to keep his voice level to a bare minimum as everyone bustled over only to see that the blade was locked away behind glass. "Shit." Tyson growled, "How are we going to get it now? It's behind glass and they have a security system activated around it." He pointed out.

There was a small red light lit up on a panel below Drigger's blade, indicating that, indeed, there was a working security system, "No problem." Jim said delightedly and walked forward with the air of a thief around him. He started to type away at the small keys on the panel and every now and then small, nearly inaudible, noises could be heard. They watched as Jim's nimble fingers glided swiftly and effortlessly over the many keys displayed before him. The smaller male quickly became immersed in his little 'job' as his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth in concentration, something he did often when trying to solve a problem.

After several long, tense moments there was a resounding beep and Jim stepped back looking rather proud of himself, "And there you have it." He went on to say, moving to stand by Enrique just as the glass box gave a slight hiss and a pop to indicate it could be moved away safely. Enrique smiled and returned Jim's earlier affection by hugging him warmly, "Meraviglioso!*" Enrique sighed, letting go of the slightly shorter blonde. Jim blushed awkwardly at the situation as Enrique moved back.

Kane lifted the glass quickly and grabbed the Beyblade than promptly turned to Rei, holding it out to the boy he had confessed his love to only moments ago. Rei slowly reached out for it and took it into his hand. He clutched it to his heart with a small, wavering smile on his tired face, "Kane…" He started to say, but at that moment Gideon and his goons, along with Dr. B, finally decided to make themselves known, "All in one place and trapped like mice." Gideon laughed darkly as the small group of kids whipped around at the sound of his grating voice. All at once a growl erupted from the trapped teens as not a single one stayed quiet. The only sound of alarm that varied from the growls was the small whimper that fell from Rei's trembling lips.

"Secure them!" Gideon snarled viciously as the goons jumped into action and ran at the small group of startled kids, "Split up!" Kane yelled suddenly and they all ran in different directions. It was utter pandemonium as the startled, frightened **and **angered teens ran in every different direction, trying vainly to avoid the grasping hands of the goons who attempted to bring them to heel.

There was suddenly a sharp squeal from Tyson as one of the thugs grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him harshly off his feet. He fell to the ground with a strangled scream and lay there in a half sitting half reclined position, "One mouse down, eight to go." The thug laughed harshly into Tyson's pained face, "I don't think so!" came a loud cry and aforementioned thug grunted, falling to the floor. Tyson looked up and saw Max stand behind the fallen man with a large metal stool in his hands, "Max!" Tyson cried happily and got to his feet. "Wow, Max, I didn't know you could be so aggressive." Tyson said teasingly and Max laughed softly as he set the, now bent, stool back down.

Tyson promptly stopped laughing and whipped around, grabbing the nearest object that could serve as a weapon, which so happened to be a tray full of empty needles, "Move, Max!" he called and pushed right by Max only to smack a bulky thug across the face sharply who was not two step behind his stunned blonde friend. Max yelped as he hit the ground thanks to the momentum behind the push as Kai looked back at his comrades in the thick of 'battle'. He was pleasantly surprised to see they could hold their own.

"Thanks, Tyson." Max said as he got to his feet, "Guess we're even." Tyson smiled ironically and they both kicked the moaning thug, just for good measure. "Quit messing around, idiots! They're just fucking **children**!" Gideon shouted and advanced on Jim who was closest to his person. Jim quailed and backed away from the enraged man, "Come here, Jim." Gideon cooed and the small blonde backed away all the quicker. However, the young teen neglected to watch his footing and found himself suddenly tripping over a bunch of wires and cords.

He fell with a cry and Gideon laughed sharply at his blunder, "You'll be the first to fall!" he snarled like a rabid dog and lunged at Jim who screamed and curled up as best he could...providing his position allowed for it, "JIM!" Salima screamed as Enrique quickly took down his own bulky attacker and made his way to Jim's aid. "Oh no you don't." the Italian growled under his breath.

Gideon had Jim pinned down by his throat in a matter of seconds, but was so engrossed in his catch that he didn't see the foot of the young Italian kicking him in the face. Gideon was sent reeling to the side where he skidded to a halt only a few feet away.

Enrique moved over Jim and stood in front of the frightened blonde in order to protect him from the disgusting monster that lay groaning on the floor. Gideon lifted his head and glared at Enrique with as much spite as his pained features would allow. The devious blonde only smiled when he saw the damage he had done, for Gideon's face was smeared with blood from his nose and his mouth, "How dare you." Gideon snarled, spitting out a mouth full of blood.

It spattered on the floor beneath him with a sickly, wet sound as he stood up shakily, "You'll regret that, **boy**." he spat angrily, lunging at Enrique who stood his ground and from behind his back pulled his bronze sword, swinging it aggressively at Gideon's throat. Gideon yelped and jumped back, managing to only have the sharp blade slice through his cheek, adding more blood to his face.

Everything seemed to freeze as everyone in the room stopped and stared mindlessly at the scene going on between Enrique and Gideon. Though it didn't stop Kane **or** Kai from wishing that they could beat the piss out of Gideon along side Enrique, but as far as things went the Italian was better suited for battle at the moment. Both Kai **and** Kane had only their bare hands and Kai still had Rei held tightly in his arms. Gideon was much stronger than he seemed so it was only reasonable to leave him to Enrique, who had a proper weapon and training…..at least for **now** they would leave the brunt of it to the Italian.

"You're all talk, **old man**." Enrique ground out through clenched teeth and readied himself for another strike. He didn't have to wait long for Gideon to lunge at him again, but this time he got in under Enrique's strike and clasped his arms around the startled blonde's body. He pushed his head roughly between Enrique's outstretched arms and under his chin, "You lose, boy." The madman chuckled darkly. Everyone stopped as Gideon started to push his head into Enrique's throat and pull his fisted hands back against Enrique's spine, "This will kill you instantly. This move will snap your fucking neck **and** break your spine all in one go." He grunted.

Enrique gave a choked cry and gasped as his air supply was slowly being cut off. He tried to move his head, even just slightly, to take the pressure off a little bit, but it proved fruitless. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he could hear his friends calling to him and Jim screaming while the smaller male apparently attempted to pull Gideon off of him. "No! O…otten…ga fu…ori!*" Enrique gasped out, reverting back to his native language in his fright and rapidly brought the butt of his sword down sharply onto the base of Gideon's skull in an attempt at freedom. There was a sharp, resounding crack and Gideon slumped against Enrique's quivering, oxygen deprived body.

The young Italian collapsed under Gideon's dead weight and the lack of oxygen to his own body. He lay gasping beneath Gideon's comatose form, "Enrique!" Jim said and knelt down beside him. The others ignored the thugs and ran to the two blondes' aid. Kane and Gouache quickly pulled Gideon's body off of the shaken, blonde teen as he slowly sat up, "I…I'm fine, really I am." The Italian rasped as Max helped him to his feet, "You won't be fine when you're all being tested on!" Dr. B's voice cut through the air and everyone's heads turned simultaneously in the direction they had heard it come from.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kane yelled and Dr. B took a step back, surprised that Kane would say something like that. The doctor stayed quiet from shock, but for how long they weren't about to stick around and find out, "Can you walk?" Salima asked Enrique and he nodded, "Later, asshole." Kane muttered in Dr. B's direction and grabbed a canister off of a table, throwing in the doctor's direction, "Let's run!" Kane said snappishly and they all dashed out the door. There was a loud hiss from the lab not moments later as they ran away. "Smoke bomb." Kane supplied as they ran down the hall, "How did you know about it?" asked Tyson.

"We had to use those things before." Gouache answered for Kane and Tyson smiled cheekily, "Sneaky. Now let's get the hell out of here." The blue haired teen said as they rushed on without stopping for anything **or** anyone. They pushed whoever was in their way **out** of their way, not caring how many people they enraged by doing so. They eventually reached the training centre for the recruits when an alarm sounded deafeningly around them. "We have to get out of here! The smoke must have cleared and now they've sounded the alarm! It won't be long before we won't be able to move any more than a step!" Kane yelled to his comrades in arms as they all but stopped abruptly, "Shit they're going into lock-down!"

"Hey, Kane!" Kai called out over the sound of the alarm, "We can escape through the vents! It's the same way we got in!" Kane smiled in thanks and motioned for everyone to gather up the various pieces of equipment and junk lying around the massive room so they could climb up to the ventilation ducts above. He thanked the gods it was the weekend and that there were no trainees in the building's training room. Now it all was just a matter of time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Translations:**

***il mio amico = my friends  
*amico = Friend  
*acciaio, freddo e duro = cold, hard steel**

***Meraviglioso = Marvellous**

***let go = ottenga fuori **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet:** One more upgrade down and three more to go before I can move on and finish this fic once and for all. That aside, the Italian translations in this fic may or may not be accurate since all I could use was an online translator. Please pardon me if it is not correct and let me know what the correct translation would be if they are wrong.


	7. Shot Safety

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

They were trapped in the training room like scared mice….with their only way out being the vents that they had used to get **into** the building. It took a moment, but Kai was eventually able to point out one of the duct's grated openings, located half way up the wall of the training room as every one of them groaned in disappointment, "How the hell are we going to get up there!" Tyson whined audibly and Kai frowned at him, "It's rather obvious that we're going to have to move some more equipment around, but that rather large machine under it already makes things less strenuous for us. Now stop staring like idiots and start gathering things we can lift up there!" Kai sighed aggressively.

Everyone was quick to obey the surly Russian and jumped to life, running about the room gathering things that could be stacked and climbed on. They grabbed boxes, chairs and other climbable training equipment. Gouache pushed a large metal box over to the machine, that he knew was used to read a brain's activity, and pushed it up against it. Kai instructed him to climb up to the top and with a bit of effort he made it. Enrique pushed another smaller metal box beside the other so it would make passing things up that much easier.

Needless to say, the rather tired mishmash group of children seemed to work well under a great deal of pressure. They moved as a well-oiled machine even though they knew very little about one another as they formed a sort of line going up the rough set of stairs they created. Kai and Enrique stood on the middle box and passed the various things everyone had found up to Gouache, who had no trouble whatsoever with the items they passed up to him.

Kane and Max moved everything up from the floor to Kai and Enrique as the others ran about gathering various sized wooden boxes, chairs and passed the items on. Salima stayed with Rei, comforting him as the others worked. Periodically she would hug him close and whisper soft, reassuring things to him in order to help quell his shaking and anxieties, "Hurry up, we need at least one more chair!" Gouache called down to the others, but found that there was nothing left to use.

"There **are** no more!" Tyson called and quite a few choice words could be heard from some of the others, "Forget the damn chair! Someone can sit on Gouache's shoulders to take the grate off!" Kai called urgently. "We've wasted far too much time as it is! Those assholes will be here any minute!" the young Russian added and no one bothered to argue that fact, "What about Rei!" Kane called up and Kai jumped down, gracefully landing on his feet. "Don't worry about Rei I'll get him and pass him up to you." Kai answered briskly with a growl to his words as he strode over to Salima and Rei. He looked down at Salima and smiled, kneeling down beside her.

"Everything's going to be okay, Salima, we're going to get out of here. Now give me Rei and go get into the vent with the others." Kai said more softly to the worried girl who stroked Rei's hair one more time. She nodded her head slowly and rose to her feet, but stopped beside Kai despite herself, "You're a good friend, Kai." She whispered kindly as she leant in and kissed him softly on the cheek than quickly walked away to join the others. Kai blinked dumbly for a moment before a small smile graced his lips. He was broken from his trance by a small whimper from Rei.

"Come on, Rei, let's get you out of here and home where it's safe." Kai said reassuringly as he bent slightly and scooped a shivering Rei into his arms while the others were scrambling to get into the ventilation system. He turned and walked back to the others who had started making the arduous climb up the wobbly man-made ladder of theirs.

Slowly, almost agonizingly, everyone made it up as the rough ladder was threatening to fall out from beneath them. Kai and Rei were the last ones to climb up and with his armful of shaking, shivering Neko-jin Kai had to go slow. First he climbed up onto the lower metal box and than stretched his form so he could set Rei down onto the other 'platform' that was at shoulder height. He clambered up and than took Rei back into his arms only to stretch once again and set him on top of the machine they had used as their foundation. Once he was up there Kai glanced at the rickety ladder of boxes and chairs that led up to, but came just short of, the vent opening. What had they been thinking!

Kai very nearly lost his balance when he heard a loud crash and he instinctively looked up to see if it was their only means of escape finally falling over. There was a yell from behind him and he twirled around to see an angry looking Gideon and several of his scientists. Coming in behind them were Gideon's thugs, 'He came around faster than I thought he would. Guess Enrique didn't hit him all that hard.' Kai thought as he growled under his breath in frustration while Rei gave a strangled cry when he saw who it was. He struggled briefly until Kai squeezed him gently to his chest. Only than did he settle enough to allow Kai a chance to climb the dangerous box-chair ladder.

"There they are! Stop them before they get out completely!" Gideon all but shrieked and every one of his 'henchmen' ran forward at once, trying to clamber up to Kai. The Russian hurried himself a little and looked up to see Kane and Salima looking right back down at him with frightened expressions, "Hurry, Kai!" he heard Salima call loudly. Kai saw both of them extend their arms down to him, "Kai, when you get close enough to us push Rei up and we'll pull him up!" Kane called frantically as Kai moved as fast as he would dare himself to go...considering the unstable 'ground' he was now on.

Below Gideon was fuming. He couldn't allow them to get away, especially his so-called **team**. He also needed the BladeBreakers BitBeasts if he was ever going to harness the power of the beasts. Hell, he still planned on 'sampling' that sweet Neko-jin child. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun, taking aim at the young Russian.

Kai had finally made it to the top and balanced precariously for a moment, unaware that a gun was being trained on him, "Ready, Rei?" He asked and didn't bother to wait for an answer as he pushed Rei up towards Kane and Salima. He hoped the dark haired teen would help a bit and he was pleased to know Rei was more than willing to. Kane and Salima grasped the Neko-jin's tanned arms and began to pull him up with their combined strength.

However, quite suddenly a loud shriek of pain was heard and when Kai looked up a large amount of sticky, warm red blood splattered against his face. Kai's crimson eyes widened in horror as he realized that the shriek had come from Rei. However, when he finally looked at the boy in his grasp he realized that it had **also** been Rei's blood that splashed against his skin. The alarmed Russian could see a growing amount of blood spreading across Rei's bare back. Kane inhaled sharply, "REI!" he cried as he and Salima pulled Rei up as quickly as they could.

Blood dripped down Rei's back as he went limp from shock, spattering Kai and the surrounding area below with his life giving fluids. Kai felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest when he saw all the blood on Rei's body, "KAI!" Salima screamed as he quickly turned to look up at her and Kane's outstretched hands, "JUMP, KAI!" she called and he did. They grasped his arms and began to pull as hard as they could. "YOU WILL **NOT** GET AWAY FROM ME SO EASILY!" Gideon screamed like a madman and took aim again. This time he wouldn't miss.

Kai suddenly gasped as he felt fire spread through his body following the resounding bang of another gunshot. He vaguely heard Salima scream his name over yet another gunshot as her grip tightened on him and, with fear fuelled adrenaline now running throw their veins, managed to pull him into the ventilation shaft, "He's been shot in the shoulder!" Salima's voice range eerily in his ears and he shuddered helplessly, gasping for air as red-hot pain laced his nervous system.

"We need to get out of here or they could die! That fucking monster shot them…I can't believe he would shoot them!" Kane gasped out clutching a now unconscious Rei, he had tears running down his face just as Salima now did, "He's gone mad, Kane!" She gulped, clutching Kai to her own chest as he gasped and convulsed in her arms. Tyson and Max looked at their badly injured comrades and felt rage and hatred toward the asshole standing on the floor below them laughing like a maniac.

Max bit his lip as a strangled cry of despair threatened to escape him. Tyson was in no better condition. The others looked like they had their souls ripped from their very bodies as worry consumed them, "Let's get moving or we may lose them forever." Kane ground out as he saw red and pulled Rei onto his back so he could crawl along the narrow metal vent. He paid no attention to the blood soaking him and he spared a glance over at Salima who had done the same as he did. There were silent tears spilling down her soft cheeks. She carried Kai easily, using her anger as her strength and Kane knew right away that she loved the recluse blader, known as Kai Hiwatari.

Kane knew what she was feeling for he too had fallen in love with the vibrant Rei Kon. He had told Rei how he felt but never got his answer thanks to their situation. He wished to hear what the beautiful creature, now slowly dying on his back, would have said back to him. Even if his feeling were not reciprocated he only wished to hear Rei's sweet, melodious, purring voice again. It wasn't going to happen if they couldn't get the hell out of this place…. Rei would die and quite possibly Kai as well, 'Oh please let them live long enough so we can get them safely to a hospital and they can be helped. Please let me see Rei like he should be.' Kane thought miserably.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their long crawl through the ducts was mercifully uneventful, but they could still hear the ringing of Gideon's mad, malicious laughter in their ears. It felt like a god damned parasite they just couldn't get rid of. Enrique, who had been leading them this time, unexpectedly came to a sharp stop moments later and cried for joy, "We're free!" he hollered and the sounds of feet connecting to a metal grate, leading outside, could be heard loud and clear. Kane smiled sadly and reached up to shake Rei gently, he felt Rei's body shudder in response. He was still alive, but just barely. He looked to see Salima checking Kai as well and she received a grunt and a weak movement from the Russian as Kane heard her sigh softly, tears still in her eyes.

There was a loud creaking sound and the ripping of bolts from the concrete wall as Tyson could be heard yelling in excitement, "There's a fire escape a foot below us!" Enrique called to everyone and they sighed loudly with utter exhaustion. Enrique jumped down and than waited patiently for Max, Tyson and Jim to jump down after himself. Gouache jumped down next and helped pull Rei out gently, holding him securely until Kane jumped down onto the fire escape as well and took Rei back into his arms. Enrique helped with Kai and once Salima was standing beside the blonde he carefully gave Kai back to her.

"Let's go before anything **else** happens." Tyson said, "We can go to my place for help. It's the closest and from there we can safely call an ambulance." It was getting rather late and the tired group were glad that no one was out. They agreed on Tyson's suggestion and ran for it, not wanting to stay around the training centre for any longer than was absolutely necessary.

They ran blindly, not stopping for anything. Every second counted as Rei and Kai weren't going to last much longer, they were losing far too much blood already. However, Kane and Salima wouldn't pass them off to anyone else, even when the others asked for them to switch out…even though the **two** of them knew they were beyond tired and ready to collapse. The blood that soaked them both went unnoticed as they ran swiftly, fuelled by their hate of Gideon and the need for the survival of the ones they cared for.

What felt like an eternity to the ragtag group finally passed as the dojo came into view, the sight spurring them to only run faster. Tyson sped ahead to call the ambulance and get medical help right away, as they knew Kai and Rei were running out of time and energy and blood. All the children were worn past their limits and had little energy to spare, as a result Gouache was carrying Jim on his back while Max and Enrique struggled along, supporting each other's body weight.

"Where **have** you been!" Tyson's grandpa yelled harshly, but stopped his tirade once he saw the whole group and the four that were **blood** covered, "Tyson, what happened!" his grandpa choked out in alarm. "I'll explain later, Grandpa, please help them!" Tyson called in short and quickly ran inside, not even bothering to remove his shoes as he dashed wildly to the phone. Max and Enrique came up beside him as the ambulance's emergency centre picked up on the other end of the line. Tyson, trying not to scream hysterically into the phone, swiftly told the lady on the other end where they were as well as who and how their companions had been hurt. It was several minutes later that Tyson finally hung up the phone with an audible click.

He turned to everyone, tears still in his eyes. It had been hard for him to speak to the lady on the other end of the phone without having his voice crack in pain and fear for his friend's lives, "They will be hear in about eight minutes tops." He whispered hoarsely as his legs finally gave out and the last of his strength left him. His grandpa gripped his shoulder, "Than we have to keep them from bleeding out more. We need to keep them breathing until the ambulance arrives."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ambulance arrived no more than five minutes later as the paramedics rushed in and strapped the dying boys to the stretchers they carried with them before rushing them off to the hospital. Kane felt his heart tear in half once again, as he watched the ambulance speed off down the street with it's sirens blaring ominously, "We need to phone the police now." Enrique's voice rang deadpan throughout the house. Tyson's grandpa went into the other room to do just that for the exhausted teens and within a few short minutes he came back in the room. "They will be here to question the lot of you in roughly ten minutes." He said solemnly and with that he left them to rest and pray for their friends to be make it through.

"They'll be alright...they have to be." Salima's voice cracked and she began to cry again. Gouache and Jim went to comfort her while Enrique sat beside Max, silent and worried. Kane looked out the window, in the direction the ambulance had disappeared into. However, he turned when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and came face to face with a slightly distraught Tyson. Kane could see the unshed tears in his dulled eyes, "You love Rei, don't you, Kane." Tyson stated more than asked and Kane found himself nodding mutely.

"I'm glad Rei has someone else to care for him as well. I can even tell that Salima feels the same way for Kai. I believe you have a right to know if Rei likes you…maybe even love you too. He's a wonderful person…take care of him." Tyson went on to say, an oddly profound statement considering his usual state of thought. He was so sure Rei and Kai were going to make it out alive and Kane smiled up at him. "Max and I will be right here if you need to talk to us." He added and Kane nodded again, not trusting his voice as Tyson smiled sadly and walked back over to where Max and Enrique sat leaning against one another.

Kane looked back out the window and forced himself to think positively, 'Both you and Kai are strong and I know that you will make it…I promise that that bastard, Gideon, will get what he deserves.' Kane thought bitterly and turned to sit down opposite from Max, Enrique and Tyson, proceeding to wait for the police's impending arrival.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet:** Okay so this remained short, but it was definitely made more cohesive….seriously! How the hell did **anyone** even understand this fic! Sigh…stupid old notepad program…..stupid, lazy teenaged brain (at the time).

With the re-revamp I do hope I got the rest of the mistakes (I hope)!


	8. Boundless Soul, Fight for life

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

The police had finally left a few hours ago and with their departure came more tears of hate and despair, answering their questions had brought forth the truth and with the truth came the hurt, the fear, the pain and most of all the dire longing to see their two friends alive and on the road to recovery. The police had informed the worried children that they would find Gideon and have the man arrested, but that **without** proof they could not hold the man.

Kane had promptly yelled in their faces that the proof was stained on both his and Salima's clothing and were now lying **dying** at the hospital. The blue haired teen tore into the stunned officers, going on to say that just because they were young did** not** mean that they were lying about what had happened to them. Salima had begun sobbing noisily when Kane had pointed out the blood that soaked them both, burying her face into Gouache's shoulder.

By that point the officers present had to make an attempt to calm Kane down as the teen continued to yell at them for their 'unwillingness to uphold the law'. Tyson's Grandpa had to intervene for fear that the police would lose their patience with the irate boy and simply leave out of frustration. He apologized to the men in uniform and thanked them for listening to what the children had to say before quickly escorting them back outside to their squad cars to talk more rationally.

Kane watched hatefully from the window as Tyson's Grandpa explained that he too had been witness to the state of both Kai and Rei and that the children were, in fact, telling the truth. He got a case number from them and, in turn, gave the officers the address of the hospital where Rei and Kai were now being held. He thanked them one more time as they climbed back into their cruiser as he made his way back inside where he found Kane fuming, Tyson trying to calm said boy down, Salima crying as both Gouache and Jim tried to comfort her while Max and Enrique sat silently together in the corner of the room.

He could feel their pain so palpably and wished he had the power to make it go away.

"If this is **not** taken care of soon Gideon will make us all pay **dearly** for how we humiliated him." Jim sighed as he looked up at the clock. Kane snarled in irritation and began pacing back and forth, "I'm not just sitting here while Rei and Kai go through surgery alone. If anyone else wants to come with me I'd greatly appreciate it." Kane suddenly said as he stopped pacing. Salima jumped to her feet instantly, still sniffling from her earlier crying fit and wiped away her tears, "I…I'll come with you, Kane." She said, attempting to keep the shake from her voice. Tyson, Max and Enrique stood as well and walked to Kane's side without saying a word.

Gouache looked at Kane, "I'm going to stay here, Kane." The bigger boy said softly and Kane nodded, not bothering to ask why Gouache didn't want to come with them. Kane than looked at Jim who was curled into Gouache's side, "I think you should stay here as well, Jim, you look kind of pale and sick." The blue haired teen added gently as Jim simply nodded slowly and leaned further into Gouache's side for support. Kane nodded back mindfully.

He understood Jim well enough to know that he wouldn't be fairing very well after what happened. It was only a normal reaction to have, after all. Jim had never been good with blood anyway…..even in small amounts, "Very well you two can stay here…we'll be at the hospital if you need us. The medics left a phone number with us, it's on the table over there. Take care of yourselves and don't go anywhere." Kane ordered in a gentle tone. They nodded grimly and Kane turned to the door, stepping outside with Salima, Tyson, Max and Enrique in tow.

Kane kept them at a brisk walk, not wanting to stay out in the dark at this time of night. They had been through enough as it was and if someone unfriendly…perhaps one of Gideon's men...if they were really unlucky…happened to find them they would surely not fair very well. Every single one of them was on their last frayed nerve and would jump at even the smallest noise. The events that had unfolded for them earlier had rattled them more than any of them were willing to let on.

Oh, how they all hoped Rei and Kai were safe and in surgery or even better, out of surgery and in the emergency recovery room somewhere. It was a slim hope considering where Rei had been shot and Kai himself had suffered from serious shock to the system after the second bullet fired had been imbedding in his own flesh. They were both in a very critical condition and no matter how much Kane and the others thought they would be okay they were also sure that the the two might not make it.

It was rather obvious to the exhausted teens that their chances of survival were slim to begin with, especially in Rei's case. Kai's chances were better, but there was still that percentage that said he could die of shock or blood loss. It wasn't a thought that any of them welcomed.

They remained close together with Tyson leading the way as he knew the area like the back of his hand…..he **had** grown up in the area, after all. Kane and Salima walked closely behind the long-haired boy, worry eating away at them as Max and Enrique brought up the rear. The half-breed blonde, who's usually bubbly attitude was now nonexistent, slowly slipped his hand into that of the Italian's walking beside him. Enrique turned his periwinkle blue eyes on Max and than down at their joined hands before returning to look directly at Max.

The blonde half-breed smiled shyly at the Italian, causing the other to blush softly as Max leant into his space to whisper into his left ear, "I think I like you." Max said suddenly as he slowly pulled back from the Italian's personal space. Enrique blinked at the boy for a moment before a soft smile curled his lips and he leant across the space between them, happy that the other blonde was now the same height as him, and planted a soft kiss on his right cheek, "I think I like that." The Italian whispered back.

To Enrique it was hard **not** to like Max and even though he preferred women he realized, quite quickly, that he could be fond of someone like Max as well. The Italian didn't really think of himself as a homosexual, but maybe…just maybe…he was a 'Maxsexual'. Funny really….how that could work.

The world seemed just a bit brighter at that moment…even if it was only for the two of them. They could hope for Rei and Kai's safe recovery together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took the five exhausted teens nearly two hours of walking to arrive at the hospital and every single one of them were ready to drop as the earlier events were finally catching up with them. They shuffled their way up to the receptionist's desk and looked out over the counter-top to find a rather grouchy looking nurse staring petulantly back at them. She looked at them as if they had brought in a plague, as if they **were** plagues themselves, "What can I do for you." Her voice was nothing but fake sugar and all five of the teens flinched from her rather cold 'reception' of them.

"Not too long ago two boys should have been brought in by the ambulance...Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari. We're their friends and wish to know how they're doing." Kane bit back harshly and the nurse snorted as she got to her feet slowly. She leant over the counter and glared at them, ample breasts very nearly spilling out of her barely buttoned uniform, "Those two were rushed in through the emergency bay and taken into surgery right away. The black haired child was near death when they brought him in and was barely breathing. The other one, Mr. Hiwatari, was a little better off, but he has lost a lot of blood as well...so they should be putting him through a blood transfusion right about now." She sighed, as if dealing with people really **wasn't** her job. She proceeded to ignore then and promptly glanced down at her garishly painted nails, looking for any chips in the lacquer.

"So you know Kai than. The other was Rei." Kane bit out and glared at her for not bothering to give Rei the same courtesy of calling him by his name. She nodded curtly at Kane, agreeing with his first statement, "Who **doesn't** know whom the Hiwatari family is." She replied snappishly, swooning slightly as she spoke Kai's given name again. Kane could tell that she was only thinking of the money that was attached to that particular name.

"They're still in surgery and may just be there for a while longer…a lot longer." She added as a sort of idle after thought while she continued to examine her polished fingernails, "You can stay in the emergency's waiting room if you want, but sanitize yourselves first." She said snidely and pointed to a table a few feet down the hall with sanitizing liquid in a squirt bottle.

Kane nodded sharply, still not at all liking the nasty woman. They turned away from the snotty receptionist and briskly walked over to the table where each one of them squirted out a small amount of sanitizer onto their hands and rubbed it in. Once done they swiftly proceeded down the hall, not bothering to thank the snippy nurse who had so resolutely ignored the fact that two of the teens had been covered in blood…they decided it best not to push their luck on the matter and quickly left her to re-apply another coating of nail polish.

The small group walked straight into another information desk several feet down the hallway and asked where the emergency's waiting room was. The nurse, who looked alarmed by there state of dress, hesitantly pointed down one hall and told them too follow the signs, "You'll find the waiting room down that way," She said, "but are you all right? You two are covered in so much blood and to be frank, every last one of you looks ready to collapse." She added in genuine worry. "The blood's not ours, Miss. It belongs to the two boys currently in surgery." Kane supplied as he hugged Salima to his side out of instinct. They went on to thank her for her assistance and she gave them a warm, sad smile as they went on their way. She knew whom they wanted to see; after all there were only two people in the emergency at the moment.

The teens were grateful for at least one person's kindness as they made a series of turns and followed the signs like they were told to do, none of them talked, for their minds were all on how their two friends were doing. They finally found themselves standing at a set of large, swinging double doors that were marked Emergency Wing. The teens cautiously pushed them open and entered the area. Kane led them to the waiting area that was just a few yards ahead of them. It was a rather large waiting room, set off to the side where it was mercifully out of the way, providing those, waiting for news, some much needed solitude. However, it didn't stop sound from carrying as Kane could here soft voices from way down the hall.

"Excuse me, sweethearts, but you can't stand there." Came a flitting voice from near the entrance to the waiting room. Salima turned to the voice and saw a kindly, middle-aged nurse sitting behind a counter set into the wall opposite the waiting area. Salima smiled at her and nudged Max, who was talking quietly with Enrique, to get his attention. Salima walked over to the nurse as Max quickly poked Tyson and Tyson poked Kane who in turn followed Salima over to the receptionist's counter.

"Uummm...Excuse me, but we would like to know how your recently admitted emergency patients are doing? They're our friends and we're worried about them." Salima said softly and the nurse nodded politely in return as she took in their appearance, "They were rushed into surgery as soon as they got here, let me see….a Mr. Rei Kon and Mr. Kai Hiwatari. They weren't doing well when they brought them in here and I'm not sure how they're doing just yet. None of the surgeons have emerged for nearly three hours." She said sadly, sympathizing with the youngsters in front of her.

"We understand." Said Max stiffly for tears had sprung to his eyes again and he slowly leant into Enrique's side, who put an arm around his shoulders and led the blonde over to a chair where he tried to comfort him. "You're welcome to wait here if you want, my dears." The nurse said sweetly, "I'll get you all something warm to drink." and than she turned to get to her feet to fetch the promised drinks as a sad look crossed her ageing face.

'All that blood…' the nurse thought sadly, 'They must have witnessed everything.' She slowly left the room, deciding to bring them some blankets as well…it was going to be a very, **very** long night, after all. Kane and Salima slowly took their seats next to Max and Enrique as Tyson joined them moments later and they began their long wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was several hours later when Kane and the others were jerked awake upon hearing a rushed set of footsteps coming down the hall. He cracked an eye open and saw a doctor wearing a large white surgeon's coat, covered in copious amounts of dark red blood. He wore bloodied gloves as, slowly, he pulled down the mask covering his face, "I take it you're all friends of the two boys in emergency." The surgeon stated rather than questioned upon seeing the exhausted group slumped in the chairs of the waiting room. They nodded mutely in return, "They've both been stabilized and we have removed the bullet from young Mr. Hiwatari, but I am afraid that Mr. Kon…is not as lucky. He's stable for the moment, but we can not reach the bullet without severing nerves…crucial nerves." The surgeon said, tone serious and sympathetic all at once.

"He keeps on falling in and out on us. It's becoming too dangerous for us to continue his surgery. We need to call in our specialist if we plan to continue." The blood-covered man went on to say as the tension in the room thickened, "The boy doesn't have much left in him and I'm afraid we may lose him if the bullet remains where it is." The doctor ground out sadly and Kane could see the man's fists clench at his sides. This man was determined to save Rei. He was a man who didn't want to see a child die.

At that moment another doctor came flying down the hall, "Doctor Hitori! Come quick we're losing him again!" the newcomer yelled frantically as the doctor now known as 'Hitori' turned sharply, "Shit! I'm coming! Try to stabilize him again!" he called back and than he turned to the nurse who had helped the tired teens earlier in the evening, "Make that phone call, Susan…**now** or we may lose that boy." Doctor Hitori said sharply to the nurse, turned roughly on his heels and all but ran off down the hall to join the other surgeons once more.

Kane felt hot tears spring to his eyes once again. Rei was dying. They were never going to see the Neko-jin again. **Kane** was never going to get to hear Rei's **answer**.

Tyson watched the nurse, from earlier, snatch up the phone and dial an unseen number that the long-haired teen was sure was for the 'specialist' that Doctor Hitori had mentioned. He heard her frantic voice call out to the person on the other end and Tyson slowly let his head slide into his hands as he too began to sob all over again. The small group never heard the footsteps that approached them until a gentle but worried voice was heard off to their left. "Don't cry, my dears, but pray for a recovery that even the doctor's won't see coming." She said sweetly and than turned to the distraught Kane. She put her hand gently on his trembling shoulder, "Be his light and guide his soul back, help that poor boy fight off the odds." She whispered softly as Kane's sob were his only answer. He felt her hand lift a moment later and she slowly walked away.

Kane fell off his chair, onto his knees and slowly looked at the others who appeared just as shaken as he was. Tears ran down his face in streams and his head dropped down, his chin touching his chest in exhaustion. Kane's hands clasped together and he whispered to a lord he never once called out to before and pleaded for help, "Save him. Let him live….if you care…if you even exist, please spare him. Let me see him again…let his **friends** see him. Let them both be okay. Please, if you are real and if you can hear me grant me this one request. Be the God the churches revere you as."

Kane had stayed in his kneeling position for over half an hour when a strange man suddenly came bustling into the emergency ward. Kane looked up quickly from his daze and saw that this man must be the 'specialist' they wanted so badly and suddenly Kane felt anger towards that man for taking so long to arrive. Rei may not even be alive now. The man walked right by the reception's desk, not even greeting the nurse, Susan. The man hurried swiftly down the hall to where Kane knew Rei was being held, on his last shreds of life or, god forbid, even gone from this world already.

As soon as the so-called specialist was gone from their line of sight, the same doctor from before walked back into the reception area and made his way to the group. He walked over quickly and Kane could clearly see he was stressed beyond belief, "Mr. Hiwatari is just out of surgery and is expected to fully recover in a few weeks time. He's been put under a morphine drip right now and is currently unconscious. You can see him in a few hours when he wakes up, but I warn you, don't upset him." Doctor Hitori said, exhaustion clearly in his voice as he turned sharply and went right back down the hall.

He had purposely not said anything about Rei and that made Kane even angrier, he saw red, but Kane forced it aside for the moment and went to wake up the others, as the lot of them had fallen asleep from fatigue, to tell them what **little** good news they actually had. At least Salima would be happy to know Kai was going to recover well enough…in time.

"Salima, Tyson, Max, Enrique…wake up. The doctor said Kai is out of surgery and is in the recovery ward." The young male said softly as Salima and the three boys shifted and moaned quietly. Salima opened her sleep fogged eyes and looked up at Kane, "What did you say, Kane?" she mumbled sleepily up at him and he smiled weakly, "I said Kai is out of surgery and is in recovery. We can see him in a few hours...when he wakes up." He repeated and Salima smiled happily as tears formed in her eyes again.

She jumped on Kane, hugging him fiercely, "Oh Kane, I knew he would be okay!" she pulled away and looked at him, "What about Rei?" she went on to ask as Kane shook his head sadly, "Their specialist finally arrived, but the Doctor didn't say anything more about Rei….he may even be dead already…" Kane replied solemnly. Salima covered her mouth and slumped back into her chair. Tyson and Max gasped in unison as Max held Enrique's hand in a tight grip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was several hours later that they were finally allowed to see Kai and when they entered his room slowly they all gasped in horror. What they saw didn't look anything like the Kai they knew. The usualy surly teen was deathly pale from blood lose and hooked up to an IV drip as well as monitors for his heart and blood pressure. A bag of blood was slowly emptying itself into his veins via a small, clear tube. He looked vulnerable and weak to them. Salima began to cry all over again as Tyson and Kane made to comfort her while Max stayed close to Enrique.

Eventually Kane gestured for the three boys to leave the room with him and they followed almost grudgingly. Once they had left the room Salima flew to Kai's side and slumped down in a chair beside him, "Oh Kai, look what that bastard has done to you. He's reduced you to a helpless child….He…he almost killed you." She sobbed as she took Kai's limp hand in her own.

It was a moment later that a look of determination overcame her lovely face, "But I know you'll get better really soon. I can see you're a fighter, Kai. I saw that right from the moment I met you and, you know what, I fell for you hook line and sinker….a foolish thing to do, I know, but I couldn't help it...I couldn't. You were a free spirit and took no shit from **anyone**. You made me feel strong for the first time in a long time. I think I love you, Kai." She babbled sweetly as tears ran down her face and spattered against the sheets that lay over Kai's still form.

"Don't leave me. I know you can wake up, Kai. You can hear my voice…I know you can." She shuddered and looked down at her lap. "You k…k...know something...I-I t...think I l...l...love you too." Came a soft, tired voice, making Salima gasp quietly when she felt the hand in her grip tighten on her own. Her head snapped up and she saw the dulled red if Kai's eyes. "Kai!" she cried happily and hugged him gently so as not to agitate his wounds further.

"Oh Kai, you're alright! Thank the Gods you're alive!" she cried loudly into his shoulder. Kai slowly and stiffly hugged her back, for his wound wouldn't allow him to stretch his muscles too much. "I love you, Kai! I love you so much it hurts!" Salima sobbed and clung to him, "I love you too, Salima." Kai whispered due to the pain that was returning to his body as a dull ache. "I'm going to go get the others, okay. They'll be so happy to know you're awake, Kai!" she said with a beaming smile and Kai told himself that he wanted to see that expression on her face always.

She got up to go, but he grabbed her wrist. Salima paused and looked down at Kai with a mildly puzzled look on her face. He pulled on her gently and suddenly she felt his cool, moist lips on her own soft ones. Kai pulled her into his lap, resolutely ignoring his pain. She couldn't help but sigh into the kiss even as she reminded herself to be gentle with him so as not to hurt him further. The kiss remained soft and passionate and when he finally pulled away slowly she sighed again and smiled down at him from where she was situated in his lap. She got up again, after a moment, and pecked him on the check before quickly leaving to get the four boys still waiting out in the hallway.

They all came back in a minute later as Tyson and Max rushed to a shocked Kai's sighed, "You're awake! Glad to see you alive, Kai!" Tyson chirped and Kai saw that both Tyson and Max had been crying as well. Crying for him? Kai was no less than **absolutely** stunned, but when he looked over at Kane and Enrique he saw tears still in their eyes too.

However, Kai wondered why Kane would not look at him. Though, Kai being as smart as he was, even when on a morphine drip, could still manage to piece it together right away, "Where's Rei?" Kai said sternly, voice still rough from not using it for so long, "Where is Rei!" he repeated more loudly and **everyone** suddenly looked away from him.

Kai feared the worst, had Rei not made it? "The Doctors called in an specialist." Kane said, "They couldn't help Rei and said that he was slipping fast. We haven't heard anything about his condition since then and it's been nearly six hours since their specialist arrived." Kai stayed eerily silent and stared down at his shaking hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap. The two tone haired teen looked at the IV attached to his hand and felt like dying all over again. He felt like he had lost a part of himself. Rei was his best friend and very much like a little brother to him. He felt like he had failed the Chinese teen, much like everyone else felt.

They all looked up suddenly when they heard someone clearing his voice. They all looked to the doorway and saw a tall man wearing a blood covered surgical robe and gloves. The mask on his face was pulled down around his neck and his eyes were tired with fatigue. He looked at them sadly and walked further into the room. The group of morose teens held their collective breaths, for they knew whom this man must be. He was the specialist that had been called in to save Rei from a **certain** death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet: **Well this revision turned out a bit longer. And quite a few things have been changed from the original fic (all for the better I hope). One more revision down and one left to go before new chapters can finally be added! WOOOO!


	9. One Can Only Live Once?

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

They just stood there staring at the surgeon that had been called in to save their friend's precious life. No one said a single word; they just gaped at the blood soaked man. He, in turn, said absolutely nothing to them and remained fidgeting in the doorway, 'They're just **kids**! I should not have to tell children news like this!' the man thought sadly. Despite his obvious age the man was **way** too uncomfortable with his current situation, even if he had to deal with **this** kind of stuff on a regular basis.

The man's broad shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed tiredly. His hand came up and pinched the bridge of his nose ever so slightly, being careful to use fingers that weren't soaked with too much blood. With his other hand he lifted it up slowly and pointed at Kane with a bloodied glove, "Please follow me." Was all he said in a resigned voice and left the room silently.

Kane looked enquiringly at the others and they all couldn't help the worried expressions flitting across their sullen faces. Kane turned on his heels and reluctantly followed the man out of the room and down the hall a few feet. After several large steps the man stopped abruptly and Kane had to pull up sharply in order to avoid colliding with the surgeon's backside.

The older man slowly turned around and looked down at Kane, "How well do you take **bad** **news**?" he asked gratingly and Kane flinched slightly, both at the tone of the man's voice and how he enunciated the last two words he spoke. Kane just forced himself to shrug and when he looked back up at the man he saw sadness in his dark eyes…an aura of defeat that shouldn't have been placed around a man such as him. Kane's eyes widened in horror and his hands flew to his mouth to stop himself from crying out. The man looked away from him as Kane started to shake his head in disbelief.

"No. No. No. It can't…It can't be…" Kane mumbled sordidly through his hands while shaking his head sharply. Tears sprang unheeded to his eyes once more and his entire body began to shake violently, "It can't be…true…" His voice shook from all the emotions that had burst from behind the dam that held his heart in place. Kane sobbed and fell to the floor as tears ran down his cheeks like a river. His sobs were broken and loud and several nurses passing by stopped to see what was wrong.

The surgeon standing over Kane gave them all quick glares and they went on their way with a vague idea of what had happened to cause this boy's sudden fit, "I knew a child wouldn't be able to handle bad news…and I haven't even said anything yet." The surgeon said sadly. Kane lay on the floor, curled into himself, crying like he had never cried before and it hurt him…it hurt to feel the mounting pain of loss…it hurt to know the truth…it hurt to have known love and never to have gotten it reciprocated, and it hurt the most that the others would now have to know the truth. The teen's sobs were only broken when he gasped in raggedly and let out his shaky, mournful breaths.

"WHY?" he suddenly screamed, not knowing he had actually did so until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kane pulled away, tears still falling, for he knew who it was and he hated him, he hated that man for not coming sooner and saving Rei. Kane wanted to hit him for his incompetence, but somewhere in the back of his sorrow filled mind he knew it would solve nothing for him or the others.…or for Rei.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't save him. It was just too deep…I'm sorry." The surgeon said softly, voice filled with sad compassion. Kane could hear the surgeon's voice cracking and he wanted to spit at the man, "Just…shut up. Sorry isn't even in your vocabulary so don't even try to use it on me." Kane cried darkly and finally rose to his feet. The surgeon specialist reached out a hand to grasp Kane's shaking shoulders, but Kane pulled away sharply as if he was about to be burned.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU **HAVE** HIM ON YOU….YOU HAVE HIS **BLOOD** ON YOU! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kane yelled again and turned to run back to the room Kai had been placed in. The surgeon's hand dropped to his side again and if Kane had just looked up at the man he would have seen tears in the surgeon's tired eyes. He knew another life had been destroyed and he could do **nothing** about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Salima head jerked up when she heard Kane's scream and had gone to see what was wrong with her dear friend when he suddenly came crashing back into the room. Kane gasped raggedly and collapsed against Kai's bed as more broken sobs racked his body. Salima looked at Kai, than Tyson, and than to Max and Enrique, alarm written on her face at the state Kane was presenting. They all had concerned looks on their tired, worn faces. Salima went to blunette's side and knelt down to his level, "Kane?" she began, but he looked up at her and Salima felt like a dagger had been thrust into her heart at the sight of him.

"He…" Kane started, but this only produced a redoubled crying fit on his drained body. Salima's eye's widened and she heard Max gasp hoarsely. "Rei." Kai's voice echoed eerily in the room and the redhead truly understood what was wrong. Her eyes watered over and she clung to Kane's shaking form as she too began to cry all over again for their friend's lost soul.

Kai looked over at Tyson to see that he had collapsed into one of the chairs in the room and had buried his head into his knees, body trembling from his silent sobs. He slowly moved his gaze to settle on Max and Enrique who were clinging to each other. The half breed blonde was crying harshly on Enrique's shivering shoulders while the Italian, himself, had buried his face into Max's messy hair in order to hide his own tears.

Enrique looked rigid with disbelief, but Kai could hear torn sobs come from deep within the foreigner's throat. The Italian teen found himself giving into the already overflowing pain and buried his face further into Max's hair, giving up on control and sobbing loudly as they sunk further onto floor from the overload to their already fragile systems. Kai was amazed that the Italian could cry so hard for a boy he only vaguely knew as he suddenly felt something warm and wet spatter on his hand. He looked down to see that his own hands were trembling too and he realized that his whole body was actually shaking. The wetness on his hand were indeed his own tears, he was crying and he felt pain that had **nothing** to do with his injury.

This pain was far greater than the burning sensation from the bullet's bite; this pain was loss, the loss of someone near and dear to him. Kai finally understood that he cared for all his friends greatly, and it hurt him even more that he only found this out when the life of one of his friends had been extinguished cruelly. The young Russian gave a shuddering gasped and buried his head in his trembling hands. The six children wept brokenly for a soul that had now joined the heavens.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was at some point during the night that they had all passed out. Though, it was Max who was the first to find himself awake. He looked around at all the identical tear streaked faces and suddenly felt his tears renewed, 'I have to get out of here for a while.' The blonde thought sadly and he carefully extricated himself from Enrique's comforting arms. He gently ran his fingers through the Italian's soft blonde hair before standing to his full height. Max was careful to stay quiet, as he had no desire to wake his friends...where they too would to experience their sorrows all over again. Max carefully, and shakily crept out of Kai's hospital room and began to wander mindlessly down the halls, not caring where he would end up.

He felt drained physically, emotionally and mentally. He was confused and lost… just as the others must have felt. Max couldn't help, but think Kane must be wanting to die right about now, because that was how Max felt…like apart of himself went with Rei to the other world. The blonde found himself glancing around the quiet halls and figured that it must have been rather early in the morning, for no one came by to stop Max from his aimless wanderings. The further the blonde walked into the hospital the more uncharacteristically angry he became and when he reached a dead end he cried out sharply and struck the wall savagely.

"Why did something like this have to happen to someone like Rei? What did he do to deserve all this? The torture, the near rape…death!" he cried out and rubbed his palm fiercely against his face. The teen turned his face heavenward and he growled, something so unlike Max, "Why did you let this happen! Rei never went against your wishes, not once! You had to let him die! You made it painful! If you're truly there you could have saved…could have let **them** save him, but, No! Instead you let him suffer to death! You take those who don't deserve…don't deserve…" He yelled at an unseen entity only to break off mid sentence as he slumped against the wall beside him and began to cry all over again.

It was only after a good five minutes that Max finally managed to get his feet back under him and stumbled blindly back down the hall, turning down yet **another** corridor. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to ease the pain that tore at his heart so brutally. Eventually Max found himself in yet another dead end, but **this** one had a set of large, steel double doors at the end.

Max looked at the doors and saw a sign just above them near the ceiling, "Surgery…the E.R.?" Max muttered and found his body had propelled itself at those ominous double doors without him knowing until he was actually pushing the doors back easily to allow him unwanted entry. The blonde half-breed walked around aimlessly as he looked at everything the oversized, white room had to offer. However, he stopped sharply when he saw a figure lying upon the operating table, still hooked up to monitoring equipment…that showed no signs of life on their screens. His knees gave way instantly and with a cry he found himself on the ground.

Tears welled up in his dull blue eyes as he looked up at the table before him. His arms began to shake under his body's weight as he tried to hold himself up. From his position on the floor he couldn't see who was on the table, but his heart knew **exactly** who it was despite that. Max struggled to his feet and stumbled over to the table only to end up falling against it. The body was on it's stomach and when Max looked over the bloodied back and the entry wound he felt his stomach give a heart wrenching lurch.

He quickly averted his eyes from the wound to seek out the familiar face he new was hidden behind the curtain of long black hair. His saddened eye's landed on the pale face of the once living and vibrant Rei Kon. No longer was there a smile gracing his lips, or a laughing voice…no longer was there any life to give birth to those wonderful qualities. Rei's face wasn't even peaceful looking in his own death and Max felt like breaking down all over again. He felt the lump rising in his throat to constrict his breathing.

"Rei?" he said hesitantly, but he knew the boy wouldn't stir from his unending slumber, "Oh **Rei**…" Max broke off in a sobbing cry and hugged Rei as best he could from the position he was in and despite the fact that Rei was no longer alive. He didn't want to see Rei like this. He wanted to see Rei laughing and full of the life...which had been stolen from him so cruelly, "You left us, Rei, **he** took you from us. Kane can't take it anymore, none of us can, Rei! We lost you and we don't know what to do? Please come back to us, Rei!" Max's cry fell on ears now deaf to the world.

Max knew that nothing he said would fall through the veil, because Rei was gone for good now. Now and forever. Max turned sullenly and walked back to the doors he had entered through, "Find happiness, Rei, and someday we will see you again." Max shuddered with the truth of the situation and left the room and it's silent occupant behind forever.

Upon returning to Kai's room Max saw that the others had woken and that they continued to mourn for the Neko-jin they would never see again. Max went straight to Enrique's side, sitting down on the floor beside the other blonde and without a word asked as to where Max had been Enrique crawled morosely into his arms. He could no longer cry aloud but still the tears fell, they would not stop no matter how hard he tried.

Kane sat alone in a corner with his head buried in his knees, his whole body racked with violent shudders and sobs. Salima lay curled up with Kai, her head was buried into his chest and his was lying limply on the top of her own head. Kai's eyes were vacant, but, like the others, tears remained there and every now and then one would slide down his pale cheeks.

Enrique clung to Max whispering words of forced comfort for the both of them, in a vain attempt to quell their grieving. None of them cared for the world around them, for they were all lost in the blackness that was their sorrows. Even when the nurse entered the room cautiously they did not look up. She attended to a 'numb' Kai and than quickly left after administering his painkillers. Kai neither flinched nor grunted when she administered it. He and Salima remained in the same position as when the nurse had found them. Not a single one of the teens cared to notice the women.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you going to **do** about them, Doctor?" the nurse asked intrepidly and the Doctor turned to her, unsmiling from where he stood in the doorway, "There is nothing I can do for them. They have to get through their grieving on their own and only **than** will they be able to help each other." He said with a solemn air around him. With that he walked away from her only to stop a foot away.

"Put food in the room periodically…in case they ever decide that they are hungry. They may be here for a while." He left the nurse and she nodded at his retreating back, "As you say, Doctor." She replied softly and she went about finding something good for the children in room one-twenty-four.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neither of the occupants in Kai's hospital room knew how long they had stayed there **nor** did they care in the least. However, it was Tyson who was the first to notice the plates of food left for them on a table in the corner. He slowly slipped from his chair for the first time in longer then he cared to know and made his way over to the food left for them, realizing that he was absolutely ravenous. His sudden movements and growling stomach brought the others out of their daze and quite promptly their own stomachs began to growl possessively.

They all…except Kai of course…got up slowly and silently picked out a plate for themselves to eat from. Salima helped feed Kai what little food he could stomach as the others ate slowly…hungry, but not really tasting the food they consumed thanks to their misery. After a good fifteen minutes Tyson lifted his head from his spot on the chair and looked around. They were all picking at their food idly and even **Tyson **actually felt that he was not all that hungry after all.

"We should tell…the others…" Tyson said softly and Max nodded his agreement slowly, "We have to be careful when we tell them." Salima whimpered back, not having the energy to raise her voice to a proper decibel as Tyson nodded. The long-haired teen stood back up and started to walk to the door only to stop halfway as an urgent message rang suddenly over the intercom system the hospital had.

_~Every available doctor to emergency! I repeat! Every available doctor to emergency, stat! We haven't much time! Specialist to E.R.! Specialist to E.R.!~ _

All the teens froze as their heads snapped up at the sound of rushed footsteps coming from outside of the room as astounded voices rang out along the hallway while doctors of all sorts ran right by their room. Kane scrambled to his feet and ran swiftly to the door, opening it to peer outside. Something strange was happening, Kane could feel it deep down inside. He jerked back suddenly as the specialist from before bolted right by him…the very **same** specialist that had told him of Rei's death.

Said Doctor was smiling like mad, tears in his dark brown eyes, "A chance to right a wrong!" the doctor breathed out to no one in particular. Kane caught what the man had said and the words rang inside the teen's dishevelled, tired mind with alarming clarity. Kane watched the man dash down the hall and disappear around a corner, lab coat billowing out behind him.

"Could it be?" Kane said softly before he quickly pulled his head back into Kai's room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet: **Well there we go! Now I can continue on with new chapters! Holy shit! It's been six years since I started this fic and I think it's time to finish it. :3


	10. Something Unexpected

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** This is a re-revamp

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A.N.:**_ **(Now, I am aware that all but **one **of these reviewers had left me a review years ago and that they may no longer be keeping tabs on this insanely old fic, but I've decided to respond to them anyway. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVEIWS!) **

**Rebel-blah-blah-blah: **It's been a long damn hiatus, but I've finally decided to take this story back up and finish it once and for all. Will Rei rise from the dead? Read to find out! :3

**devilburns: **hhhmmmm, alive? Read and see, hun. :D

**life sucks, get use to it: **read on, reviewer, read on! And thank you very much for the review.

**Salima: **And now I'm evil for the exceedingly **long** hiatus! I made you cry... *pats your back* poor thing, but it means I did my job (even if I was a stupid high-schooler at the time, lol). Read on to finally see the continuation!

**V.D.: **Thank you for your review! And here I go and stop righting this fic…..bad writer, bad! Well it's time to finish now, so enjoy the new chapter!

**Mine6Chan: **I'm a bit surprised I'm not dead yet, then. I think your army may have gotten sick of trying to hunt me down after the first few years of the hiatus. Well I promise you **and** your army of BitBeasts that I'm back to finish this fic! Enjoy!

**Lady Dusk –Raku-: **Thank you for your review (even if it **was** made back in 2004)!Read to finally know if poor Rei has finally rejoined the world of the living.

**Zoranie: **Thank you for all the reviews to the chapters of my fic. Now you can **finally** find out what's going to happen next! **Praise** the lord! …now the world will end….

**Abyssinian Rose: **I'm glad you have enjoyed my fic up until the long hiatus and now you can read on to find out how it ends. :)

**Darkwaterwolf: **I'm sure it was a pretty cool update back then, but **now** it's time to continue. The old chapters have been rewritten and made more cohesive and now new chapters are being added to finish this story. Enjoy!

**Ruahhaha: **Young and stupid at the time. Everything changes when you get older and reviews (for me now) are a fun way to communicate with my readers. I'm glad you loved my story and I hope you still will (assuming you're still aware of this fic) now that it's rewritten.

**Rika Haruka: ***takes a bow* thank you very much for your applause. It means a lot to me and hopefully you're still interested in finishing your read. :)

**Slade's Icy Apprentice: **And now we have the reviewer who brought me back from the 'dead' to finish this old fic of mine. Thank you for that review. It inspired me to fix and continue this story. Enjoy the fruits of you simple review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

_**~A chance to right a wrong!~**_

Kane slammed the door shut behind him as his mind repeated the words he had heard the surgeon mutter when he had run by him in his haste to get back to the E.R., 'A chance…could it really be?' the blue haired teen thought as he ran a shaky hand through his messy spikes of hair. Did he really dare to believe what his mind and heart wanted him too?

"Kane? What is it? Did you find out…what's going on?" Salima asked tentatively from where she sat on the bed, wrapped in Kai's arms. Kane looked up when he heard her voice at the edge of his thoughts and saw that the rest of the room's occupants were watching him intently, tears still sparkling in their eyes. Kane released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and leant back heavily on the door behind him, "I didn't really get to talk to anyone." He said softly and could feel everyone slump in disappointment, "But I heard the specialist from before mutter something about 'a chance to right a wrong' when he ran by me in the hall."

This caught everyone's attention and Kane could see similar hopes rise in their faces as it had done in his own heart, 'But should we **really** hope for the best? What if it's just a false alarm or they're merely calling the surgeon's and doctors into the E.R. to examine Rei's body? What if the meaning of that announcement didn't **actually** mean what we wanted it to?' Kane thought with sudden despair. He dropped his gaze again and the others became worried, beginning to doubt the situation just as Kane now was.

"I'm sure they were called to E.R. for a **good** reason." Enrique said, though it was obvious that he didn't quite believe in what he was saying as he remained close to Max, feeling the other blonde's reassuring grip on his waist. The Italian returned the gesture blindly as he sighed, forcing himself to think more positively. Max, however, couldn't even bring himself to believe that anything good had drawn the surgeons back into the emergency room.

He **had** seen Rei's lifeless body for himself, after all, and it was common knowledge that once the body was dead for longer than eight minutes revival could not happen. Even if it **were** possible than there would be significant brain damage. Rei had been dead for far longer then that. It would be impossible for revival and there for Max couldn't bring himself to dredge up even an ounce of hope. The half breed breathed out slowly through his nose and rested his head against Enrique's now lying against his own shoulder.

Tyson, on the other hand, had his hands clasped together and pressed to his forehead as he bowed over his upturned knees in silent prayer. The long-haired teen's mouth worked wordlessly, eyes clenched shut tight with unshed tears clinging stubbornly to his lashes. He no longer cared if prayer meant nothing; it was just something to occupy his exhausted mind…to keep him from thinking horrible thoughts.

Kia kissed the top of Salima's bowed head gently before glancing around at the people he called friends. He saw hope and despair alike etched into the faces of his fatigued comrades and felt his own heart clench painfully. However, he knew not on how he felt about this newest situation. He could understand the situation at a rational level, but the part of him that missed his Chinese friend dearly wished horribly for something good to happen….even **if **logic dictated otherwise. The Russian was torn and to stop his own inner emotional war he focused on comforting Salima.

"I don't know if I can handle this anymore." The girl in his arms whispered in defeat and slowly turned her face into Kai's chest as her hands clung to his hospital gown shakily. The injured Russian rubbed Salima's back soothingly and cooed sweet nothings into her ear, for only her to hear. She eventually fell into a light doze due to her exhaustion and the stress of the last several hours, leaving the young Russian to cradle her against his side. Kai continued to stroke the redheaded girl's back as he settled his chin on the top of her red tresses and glanced across the room at where Kane was slumped against the door, head down.

'If another doctor walks through that door with more bad news I think it just might kill Kane.' Kai thought sullenly as he kept his ruby gaze trained on the blue haired male that had fallen in love with Rei oh so suddenly, 'For his sake I hope something good comes of that P.A. announcement.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours had passed and still the group of teens had heard nothing in regards to the announcement that the hospital staff had passed over the intercom system. Kane, who had moved to sit at the table an hour ago, had his head down and cradled in his arms, silent as the grave. Not a single one of them had dared to talk during the passing of those two hours. They were too busy with their inner turmoil or waning hope.

However, the silence was broken when the door to Kai's room suddenly opened and like puppies, waiting for their master to come home, all of their heads suddenly shot up to see who was entering the room. They all sagged in disappointment when it was only the nurse, Susan, from earlier in the evening. She slowly closed the door and glanced around the room, feeling the tension in the small, confining space like acrid poison, "Oh dear…I think it's time for all of you to eat." Susan said softly as she set down the tray, she was carrying, on the table where Kane sat.

She than proceeded to check Kai's wounds, change the bandages and administer more painkillers. She was careful not to wake Salima, who was still resting against Kai's good side as the nurse finished her work quietly. She smiled warmly at the sleeping girl and silently hoped that when she woke up all would be right with the world. It was a childish notion, but Susan had always been one to think on the brighter side of life…..or at least she **tried** to. "I do hope you all plan to rest like the little miss is doing now. It will do you all some good." The nurse said in a sweet, motherly tone as she gave Kai a gentle smile.

She made sure that Kai was comfortable before taking her leave and quietly shutting the door behind her retreating form. Enrique was the first to move and collect a bit of food on a plate to share between him and Max. The Italian quickly curled up next to his fellow blonde the minute he had what he wanted as they silently went about eating what was on the small plate. Tyson was the next to unfurl from his chair and rise to get himself some sustenance as Max and Enrique slowly finished their portion of food.

The long-haired teen made sure to put together a light plate for Kai as well and took it over to his Russian friend who accepted it quietly and, likewise, began to eat. Tyson began eating his own food once he was situated back in his chair; though, the usually talkative teen continued to remain silent as he chewed on a sandwich. The only one who didn't move to eat was Kane as Salima was still sleeping and Kai wished not to wake her just yet. No one bothered to ask Kane to eat seeing as even their own appetites were rather paltry and if Kane was finally sleeping than **none** of them wished to wake him.

They quickly finished in silence, but it was Tyson who finally broke it as he set his empty plate aside, "I think it's time I call home and let the others know what's happened." He said stiffly, "We've been holding off on it for too long." Tyson slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door. "I'll be right back." He added in a voice almost too quiet to catch as he left the room to go make a call he wished he didn't have to do as the others watched him depart. Silence fell, once more, over the occupants of the sterile hospital room as no one wished to speak. There was just no energy left for it….no purpose behind trying. However, the door opened not ten minutes later and to the teens' surprise the officers who had spoken to them earlier in the night walked into the room.

Everyone, but Kane and Salima moved to look at the uniform clad men now standing in the room, "Can we…help you?" Max asked haltingly as he was the first to speak up, "We're simply here to inform you that we have taken the man named Gideon into custody along with several of his subordinates." The taller, broad shouldered officer said. His words quickly drew everyone's attention, "We are in the process of scouring the premises for further evidence, but I am happy to say that we already have the gun used by the suspect in our possession and are currently looking to acquire the bullet they removed from your wound." He went on to say as he turned his steel coloured gaze on Kai.

"With this evidence alone and proof that the bullets inside the gun match the bullet removed from your wound we can lock him away for attempted man slaughter…with no chance of parole." The officer added and at this point a small smile curled his lips as the tension in the room lessened, "I'm glad you found proof." Max said, feeling a sliver of appreciation, "It means that Rei may not have…died in vain." The blonde half-breed said, not liking to admit that their friend was dead.

The officer's smile fell into a grim line when he heard those words, "My condolences." He said, as his partner remained silent. The younger looking officer appeared as if he might become ill at any moment, "Ché parola disgustosa da usare*." Enrique muttered in his native language, clearly not looking pleased with something, but refusing to repeat what he had said in English.

The officer either didn't hear the Italian or chose to ignore him, "We'll leave you all to your grieving than. You will be receiving a court written mandate in the mail at some point and you will all most likely be called to testify when the time comes." The older officer went on to say, "Until than be safe knowing that the suspect will be held in prison. Good day." He added as if it made any real difference to the tired teenagers and promptly left the room. His younger partner paused for a moment and gave them a warm smile before taking his leave as well.

"That man **sure** knows how to use the art of speech." Enrique said flatly, clearly being sarcastic as Max kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sure it's just that he can't comprehend our sorrow properly." The half-breed blonde said softly as Enrique blushed lightly. Max smiled weakly and pulled the European back against his body and rested his head in the crook of the other blonde's neck and shoulder where he placed a soft kiss on the skin to calm the other.

Enrique accepted the fond gesture for what it was meant to be and gradually relaxed in Max's embrace with a gentle sigh, "So Gideon is out of the picture and life in prison is most likely a definite. Tell me I'm not the only one still feeling hollow." Enrique suddenly said and Max's small smile dropped once more as he looked at the tiled floor beneath them. "You're not the only one." came Kane's soft, sad voice, easily startling the other occupants within the room as he finally lifted his head, "So you were awake?" Kai asked and Kane nodded. "I woke up when the cops came in." the blue haired teen said in a flat voice.

"….Even though they said that they caught that bastard it won't change anything. Rei's not going to come back to life….it's a hollow victory." Kane went on to say as he kept his gaze locked on the table's surface, "What does it matter anymore." The teen added. "_**I'd**_ say it still matters greatly." Came a new voice from the doorway, gruff with exhaustion. The boys' heads shot up to see the surgeon specialist standing in the doorway. The man reached up and pulled down his surgical mask so he could speak and be heard properly.

"Could you please come with me." The man said without even a pause, as he looked straight at the equally exhausted Kane. The blue haired teen slowly rose to his feet, feeling a sense of trepidation clutch at his heart as he followed the blood soaked man from the room. Kai watched Kane leave the sterile space and he unconsciously pulled Salima more firmly against his body in a form of personal comfort, "Is this it?" the Russian found himself asking no one in particular, "I do believe so." Max said as he, likewise, held Enrique more tightly, to which the Italian blonde squeezed him back reassuringly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kane followed the specialist down the hall as the man took several turns before coming to a stop outside a single, unmarked door, "I must apologize for causing the lot of you so much pain. I understand your worry and your fears over your friend." The man began and Kane couldn't help but bite his lip in irritation, "I know you _**don't**_ understand how I feel….that's just something all you doctors are trained to say." The teen bit out more harshly than he intended it to sound.

The doctor turned to look at him, "That's where you're wrong, my boy. I was the one who killed my own brother while he lay on the surgical table. He trusted me to save him and I was unable….so, yes, I do understand how you all feel." The man said and Kane knew that this stranger was, indeed, telling him the truth, "I…I'm….sorry." Kane said feeling ashamed of himself. The older man smiled sadly and put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "There is no need to be sorry. That happened a long time ago and I've long since come to terms with what I did. You are just upset about your friend so I won't hold you responsible for what you say."

"Thank you." Kane whispered softly, "It is quite alright. Now, I have something to ease your pain." The man said with a gentle tone of voice as he reached out and opened the door that they had stopped in front of, gently pushing the confused boy into the room beyond. Once inside the bright, sterile room the first thing Kane registered was the staccato beep of life support machines, "Look over there." The doctor said warmly as he gestured to the far side of the white washed room and what Kane saw made him cover his mouth in shock. There, amongst wires and tubes, looking the worse for the wear was... "REI!" Kane cried and ran to the bed on the other side of the room where he collapsed against the edge of it, "O…oh…..god!" the teen sobbed as his hearing could pick out the steady beep of the heart monitor.

"Oh, thank god!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Translations:**

***what a disgusting word to use = ché parola disgustosa da usare **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet: **well it's been a long god damned wait, but here is a brand new chapter (even though it too is short in length) for those of you that have continued to track this fic, waiting for an update. I say thank you once again to those that decided to stick with me just to read this to the end and I promise that this will be finished. This was kinda a gut wrenching chapter…so much depression! But, look! Rei lives!

I apologize, but I'm not going to beta this chapter since it's 3:00 in the morning. I'm just going to post it and hope there aren't too many errors.

Re-revamp is complete! Now I have to finish this! If this is not done by the end of this month... September 2010) I want all you lovely readers to send me PMs telling me to 'get my arse in gear'! X3


	11. Another Chance

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE:** New chapter! WOOT!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Slade's Icy Apprentice: **And now it's just not revamped, but **re**-revamped! Enjoy the second last chapter! We're almost there! X3

**NRZWolf 13: **Thanks to my home computer up and dying I had to wait until I had sufficient funds to purchase a new one...went with a laptop this time. And a double thanks to my lack of back up data as I hadn't copied my files in longer than I can remember...so lost everything and starting over again irked the hell outta me at the time. So **finally** I shall get off my lazy ass and re-redo this story as there were more felonious errors...sigh! Enjoy the new updates!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

He couldn't believe it, really he couldn't, but the proof was right there in front of him...as plain as day and night...in the form of a heart monitor with a positive read. Kane sat there on the floor, propped against the edge of the hospital bed for almost twenty minutes, just watching the rise and fall of the R wave on the monitor's screen.

The shock held him perfectly still as everything sunk in slowly, 'Rei's alive. He's actually still alive. The heart monitor says he is...it's not a trick.' were the types of thoughts that echoed around the blunette's head as the specialist stood vigilantly by the door. The man remained silent, knowing that this moment was fragile and that if he so much as moved or made a noise the poor, exhausted teen sitting on the floor might just suffer from an anxiety attack.

The boy was clearly strained and needed time to absorb what he was seeing so the specialist steadfastly remained where he was and it took **another** long twenty minutes before the man finally decided to broach the silence. ''He's going to recover.'' the specialist began slowly, softly as Kane's gaze immediately moved to the man standing across from him, ''However, we are still unclear as to how he came back to us.'' the man added, still clearly puzzled over what happened. It was...for the lack of better words...a medical mystery.

It sure as hell **wasn't** medically possible for a human being to come back from death after such a long period of brain inactivity, but despite that little detail it happened anyway. ''There's no point in questioning how it happened, but just that he's allowed a second chance at life. Leave it at that.'' Kane muttered and the specialist knew that those words meant that he would never have the answer. The older male sighed softly and let it be, ''Very well. I have paperwork to fill out so I'll leave you two alone.'' the specialist said after a moment of pause.

Kane nodded silently and watched the man take his leave of them. He remained where he sat for several long minutes more before he had the strength to finally glance back over the edge of the bed at the boy who lay motionless, but slowly breathing upon the sterile bed. Kane released the breath he had not known he'd been holding and sluggishly reached out to take Rei's limp hand gently in his own trembling grip. He numbly watched the Chinese boy's chest rise and fall softly to the beat of his equipment assisted breaths.

It hurt to see Rei in his current condition, but just knowing that he was still alive was more than enough to help the tired teen cope. Kane smiled as he looked down at Rei, ''I'm glad that guy had enough decency not to keep asking for a reason behind how you could return to us.'' Kane said in a low whisper as he squeezed Rei's hand, ''It's obvious that if he knew you were not exactly a normal human you would immediately be put under surveillance and studied. Hell, I may not know a lot about your type of people, Rei, but even **I'm** aware of what will happen should they be allowed to investigate you.''

Kane continued to watch Rei, refusing to release his hold on the unconscious teen's hand lest it all be nothing but a dream. Heaven fucking forbid it was a dream after all this time. ''I wouldn't be able to handle it if it was.'' Kane said quietly...almost too quiet for even himself to hear, ''I care for you too much to lose you again.'' and he was more than aware of how mushy he sounded, but it was all **more** than true.

Kane let a small smile grace his exhausted features and without so much as single thought to it; leant down and placed a barely there kiss on Rei's lips. His nerves thrilled at the light touch and he pulled back almost immediately from the shock it sent through his system. He couldn't help but think what it would feel like if Rei was **actually** kissing him back. Would it be electric? Or as sweet as sugar? Dear god he wanted to know, but only one thing was stopping him. Rei hadn't confirmed whether or not he liked Kane back, but at least now the blunette had a chance to get his yes or no. He hoped it was yes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Max looked up when Tyson finally came back into the small hospital room looking worse for the wear, ''I told them everything.'' was the first thing out of the long-haired teen's mouth as he shut the door slowly behind him. However, he paused as he glanced round the room, taking stock of it's occupants, ''Where's Kane?'' Tyson asked, almost hesitantly. Max glanced at Enrique briefly who nodded gently before resting his head back on Max's shoulder, ''The specialist came in to see us not long after you stepped out of the room to call the others. He asked to speak with Kane and they left together.'' the half breed replied.

Tyson nodded, unsure if that was a good thing or not, but quickly let it be in favour of asking one more question that was nagging at him, ''I also saw those cops from earlier walk by me when I was on the phone with the others. Did they talk to you guys again?'' he asked and Max nodded once more, confirming the answer silently. ''That was barely three minutes after you left. They came in and told us that they caught Gideon and acquired the gun that the bastard used to shoot Rei and Kai with. They just wanted the bullet that the surgeons took out of Kai.'' Enrique voiced in Max's place.

''Were they helpful this time around?'' Tyson asked dryly as Enrique rolled his eyes and smiled sarcastically, ''Somewhat.'' was the Italian's bland reply. Tyson snorted as he flopped down in his previous seat, ''Of course.'' he groused with a flip of his right hand, settling deep into the stiff seat of the chair. Silence took control of the room yet again, leaving the teens to their miseries for several long minutes before a soft, tired voice spoke up for the first time in hours, ''So what do we do now?'' Salima asked hesitantly.

Kai looked down at her with gentle ruby eyes before carding his fingers comfortingly through her long, mussed hair. The young Russian bit at his bottom lip lightly before venturing to answer her, ''I'm not sure, Salima. I don't think **any** of us know what to do just yet, but we should wait until Kane comes back before we decide anything at all.'' Kai said as carefully as he could. Salima looked down at her lap and nodded marginally in return, ''Mhm.'' she murmured halfheartedly as she tucked her head back under Kai's chin to wait for her team leader to return to them.

They didn't have to wait much long than another twenty-five minutes before the door to Kai's room opened, admitting Kane. It was immediately apparent that something was different about the blue haired teen as he appeared to be rather shocked. The rest of the room's occupants sat up more expectantly, waiting for Kane to speak about why the specialist had wanted to talk with him and why it had taken so long for him to return.

''Well?'' Tyson suddenly said, clearly concerned about Kane's appearance and dying to know what the specialist had called him out of the room for while he had been on the phone. Kane jumped slightly, pulled from his inner thoughts by the hasty question, ''Uhh...'' the Psykick's leader responded as he suddenly started to tremble and a large watery smile took control of his features. He covered his face in his hands and cried as it was chased closely by laughter, leaving the others horribly confused and more than a bit concerned for Kane's sanity.

''Okay.'' the spiky, blue haired teen choked out from behind his hands, ''Excuse me?'' Tyson questioned only to jump slightly when he found Kane suddenly gripping at his biceps, a large smile on his face and tears in his eyes. The sobbing laugh continued for several seconds before Kane found his voice again, ''Everything's going to be okay! He's alive! Rei's still alive!'' Kane very nearly yelled as joy was clear in his voice.

Tyson's eyes widened in surprise as what Kane was saying began to sink in, ''What?'' came Kai's voice from where he and Salima sat on the bed, clearly just as shocked as Tyson and the others. Kane let go of Tyson and stood to his full height, clutching at the front of his shirt, ''Rei's alive!'' Kane repeated, ''The specialist took me to him. I saw him! The...the heart monitor was reading the R wave! I felt the beat under my own hand! He came back to us!'' he went on, babbling excitedly at this point.

''I...don't believe it...'' Max said breathlessly as he gripped tightly at Enrique's hand, ''How?'' the blonde went on to question as Kane whirled around to face the two blond's. The smile on his face made Max's heart flutter and he knew instantly that Kane was telling them the truth, ''I think it has something to do with his heritage.'' Kane offered as he wiped at the tears clinging to his lashes. Enrique nodded in understanding, ''It doesn't matter **how** he came back...just that he did.'' the Italian offered.

''That's right. It doesn't matter. Rei's still alive and that's all that counts.'' Kai said softly as Salima flung herself into his good side and hugged him as tightly as she could without aggravating the Russian's injury, ''Oh thank god!'' she sobbed with joy. Kai smiled down at her and rubbed her back with his good arm before turning a radiant smile on his friends, a smile that he rarely showed to others. **This** was the signal that all of their suffering, up to this point, had been worth it and that it was okay to have hope again...that everything was going to be okay from here on out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three hours and seventeen minutes had passed the teen bladers by since Kane had delivered the good news of Rei's revival. Tyson had called the others back nearly two hours ago and promptly told them what had happened. Upon his return to Kai's hospital room Tyson relayed that the others...and his Grandpa...would be there by supper, promising to bring a large, home-cooked meal with them to celebrate.

They now sat waiting for the word that Rei finally regained consciousness. The dissipation of sorrow was palpable in the small, sterile room, but the tension still remained as it was clear that celebrating only meant something if Rei was **actually** awake. ''When do you think he'll wake?'' came Salima's sweet voice, breaking the quiet that had settled over the room. The boys looked at one another, no one knowing how best to answer her question, but in the end Kane spoke up, ''That's hard to say, Salima...'' he began, ''It could be now or it could be months **or**...heaven forbid...years from now.'' Kane went on, clearly reticent to say it could take years.

In fact, no one wanted to hear it and much rather **preferred** the sooner to the later, but reality was something that could not be ignored no matter how much one wanted to, ''Of course.'' Salima said almost too quietly. ''I know it's not something any of us want to think about, but it is a reality that can be more than possible. Especially, considering the possibility of permanent mental shock that could very well assist with inducing a long term coma. We don't want it to happen, but it's still a possibility.'' Kane muttered as Max lifted his head.

''That may be true, but we're still better off than before. We know he's alive and, with time, he will wake. Everything will return to normal before we know it.'' the water blader said, feeling more hopeful than he had been mere hours before. The half breed reaffirmed his hold on Enrique's curvy hips...like he was afraid that if he let go he would lose the Italian just like Kane and Salima had almost lost their own love interests. He was scared and Enrique understood, allowing the other blonde to waylay his fears by the contact that he so desired.

Tyson, on the other hand, was content to observe his friends, wanting to make sure that they were finally comfortable if not yet content. The dragon blader could care less if he didn't have that special someone just yet. He was still **far** too young, after all and his interests continued to lean more towards beyblading than the love of another...at least for now it did. He was just happy that the others could find it.

However, he...like the others...was pulled from his inner observation when the door to Kai's room suddenly opened to admit a rather excited Susan. The nurse who had been tending them all night looked as if she might bust a blood vessel with how ecstatic she looked, ''Oh! You must come quick!'' she gushed, a large smile upon her face as the teens looked around at each other, puzzled by her excitement. The nurse moved back to the door and held it wide open as she stood on the threshold of the doorway, ''Quickly! Quickly!'' she said persistently.

Kane glanced at the woman than back at Kai who nodded, ''I'll be fine. You guys go with her and see what has her so excited. I'll wait here for the news.'' the Russian said easily as he made to push Salima to follow the others. She simply shook her head, ''That's alright. I want to stay here with you.'' she replied to the silent offer, ''Are you sure?'' Kai asked and she nodded in a mute reply, a gentle smile on her young face as she leant over and placed a sweet kiss on Kai's lips.

This left the others grinning like idiots at the sugary display of affection which, in turn, caused Kai to glare at them once Salima pulled away, ''Not a single fucking word.'' the Russian bit out. The nurse was quick to intervene before Tyson had the chance at a smart-ass comment, ''I shall come back to get you in a bit. We'll use a wheelchair.'' Susan offered with a kindly smile on her ageing face. Kia nodded slowly, ''That sounds fine by me.'' he replied as the nurse quickly ushered the others out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

''Kiss me.'' was the first thing Kai said once the door was securely shut, making Salima chuckle and shake her head as she obliged the bedridden Russian.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boys found themselves in front of the unmarked door familiar to only Kane. Aforementioned boy felt his heart flutter as the nurse pushed open the door, admitting the teens into the space beyond the hallway. The staccato beep of the heart monitor and various other equipment filtered through the air to their ears before they took in the sight of the figure on the bed...smiling back at them as they entered the room. The four of them froze in their tracks when they saw that tired, but radiant smile and those dazzling goldenrod eyes...despite the fact that they were dark rimmed.

''H...hey...guys.'' came the hoarse voice of the beds only occupant. In response Kane pulled in a sharp breath and ran to the edge of the bed, pulling the occupant into a tight, yet careful, hug, ''Rei! Oh thank fucking god!'' Kane cried happily and without thinking...planted a kiss on the conscious boy's lips. The Chinese boy stiffened in surprise, but did not pull back as a soft blush took control of his cheeks and his eyes slowly slipped shut. Despite how wonderful the kiss felt when Kane finally realized what he was doing he jumped back as if he were electrocuted, ''I...I'm sorry!'' he muttered out of embarrassment.

Rei remained still as his exhausted mind began wrapping around what just happened as he merely blinked dumbly at Kane in response. Having woken up only forty-six minutes ago the Neko-jin was still having trouble collecting coherent thoughts together and the kiss certainly wasn't helping him any. ''It's...okay...'' Rei whispered as his hand moved shakily to touch at trembling lips, blush still firmly in place. Kane watched the dark haired teens reaction carefully and saw no rejection in it, but neither did he see acceptance. He could stomach that, however, it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

Likewise, Rei observed Kane and saw the slight disappointment on his face, 'Why would he look upset? I said it was okay. I kind of liked the kiss...it was so gentle and caring.' Rei found himself thinking as his blush darkened substantially. It took a moment for Kane's reaction to sink into Rei's fog clouded mind and once it did the Neko-jin's stomach swiftly knotted up in excitement as his memories were jogged, 'He had said that he loved me.' was the dominating thought that echoed around in Rei's head. Without so much more as a thought Rei reached out stiffly and took Kane's face in his hands, kissing the dejection right off the blunette's handsome face.

The room remained silent as the others watched Rei return Kane's affection before slowly pulling away, ''I love you too.'' the Chinese teen husked sweetly, leaving Kane with his mouth now hanging open, ''You...?'' Kane attempted to say, but found his tongue to be too thick. Though, he didn't really have to respond as Rei pulled him into a warm hug, ''I remember...what you said to me before we...escaped.'' the Chinese teen said softly, clearly not wanting to recall those horrible events from earlier.

Kane was quick to press another kiss to Rei's lips in order to prevent his love from **having** to recall his nightmare. When he pulled back Rei could see a large grin etched into Kane's features and it made the Neko-jin's heart flutter warmly, ''Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you so damn much!'' Kane babbled as he planted a kiss on Rei for every confession that fell from his mouth. The enthusiastic kisses had Rei laughing musically, eyes shut and nose crinkled in mirth as he lifted his arms stiffly and wrapped them around Kane's shoulders.

Rei buried his face in the hair beside Kane's right ear as the blunette moved to press fleeting kisses along the Chinese boy's jaw and neck, leaving Rei to nuzzle comfortingly into Kane's soft blue tresses with a delighted sigh. When he was finally satisfied with smothering Rei's flesh in kisses Kane buried his face into the dark haired male's shoulder with a shuddering sob, ''Oh thank god.'' Kane repeated into Rei's flesh as Tyson and the others decided it was their turn to get some attention.

The three other boys latched onto the two currently occupying the bed and all at once everyone began talking, making it difficult to discern actual individual sentences. This continued for several minutes before Rei had to force everyone off of him or fear being crushed to death...he didn't desire dying in this hospital again. ''W...were you guys here the...whole time?'' Rei asked haltingly, voice still soft from disuse. They all nodded, ''We spent most of our time in Kai's hospital room.'' Tyson offered.

This caused Rei's eyes to widen, ''Kai! Is he alright!'' the Neko-jin gasped, clearly starting to panic over the thought of Kai being hurt just, because the Russian had helped him. Kane was quick to hold Rei still so as to prevent the injured teen from harming himself further, ''It's okay. It's okay. Kai's recovering from his wound well enough.'' Kane said reassuringly as he pulled Rei's attention to** him** alone. It took several minutes before Rei's breathing calmed enough to allow the Chinese blader to relax back into the pillows behind him again as Susan immediately began to monitor his life support equipment.

She glanced down at the dark haired teen with a sweet smile, ''Everything is fine, sweetie.'' she said in a soothing tone of voice, ''Mr. Hiwatari is a strong boy and he'll recover in no time, but for now we need to focus on your own recover. We can't have any strain on your heart or we may just lose you again...so I'm going to ask you to breathe deep and slow until I say stop.''

Rei nodded slowly and did exactly as he was told while Kane rubbed his back comfortingly. ''Thank you guys...for everything.'' Rei spoke up again after several minutes, voice soft and head bowed slightly. Kane glanced at Rei, slightly confused, ''You don't need to say thank you, Rei.'' the blunette said as he lifted the Chinese teen's chin gently, ''We all care about you and would help you even without a thank you.'' he added.

Rei smiled as he glanced around at the people he considered to be like his family, ''I know, but I want to say it anyway.'' he replied, leaning over and kissing the tip of Kane's nose teasingly. Kane chuckled lightly and shook his head as a smile spread across his own face, ''**God**, I love you!''

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet:** well hot damn! Look at that I've finally got back to this. However, the reason behind the second (unintended) hiatus was not done by my own will. No, my home PC finally decided to crap out on me and I hadn't backed up any of my typing files so now they are lost to the ages! I ended up having to save up for a new computer and ended up going with a laptop. Now, since I'm the working poor it took me nearly a fucking year to save up enough not to bankrupt myself, but here we are and I'm ready to FINALLY finish this thing! WOOT!

Good god! That was a mushy damn chapter! X3


	12. End? Or New Beginning

**Tomorrow's Never Die **

**Warning:** this is a yaoi fic so if you hate boy on boy relationships don't read. You have had a fair warning so therefore I will not be held responsible for your "virgin eyes" being soiled. :3

**BloodAmulet** **(Vixen-Ra):** this fic is based on the second season of Beyblade: Beyblade V- Force. This fic is about Rei. He has a stupid fight with Kai and walks out on him. Rei is found by the new Psykicks team (believe it or not that was how it was spelt on a website with episode reviews) and makes nice-nice. They don't know who Rei is and take him back with them to Dr. B's lab. Events unfold from there.

**Pairing:** Kane **x **Rei

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. If I did it would probably be X-rated. ;3

**NOTE****:** ADDITIONAL **WARNING**: FINAL CHAPTER CONTAINS **SEX**! THIS STORY IS **SO** DONE NOW! WOOT!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NRZWolf 13: **Well this will be the final chapter. Thanks again for kicking this fic and myself back into gear. Hope you enjoy the smut and continued mushy, yet comical ending.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tomorrow's Never Die**

It had been both a nightmare and a blessing in disguise all those eight years ago and now here they stood looking over the scenery of the same park where it had all began. At the ages of twenty-two both Kane Yamashita and Rei Kon remained madly in love with one another, having attributed this to the harrowing ordeal from their teen years. In fact, it was all thanks to that one particular scare that saw Kane, at the age of twenty, proposing to his beautiful, little Chinese Tiger after having attended Kai and Salima's wedding.

The blunette had no desire to lose his beloved ever again and when Rei had said yes he had swiftly made plans to have them wedded in Canada. It took two years to prepare, but in the end...and with Kai's help financially...it had been **more** than worth it. They had a small ceremony in the city of Vancouver, British Columbia with all of their closest friends and family during the late spring season. It was a wonderful ceremony held under the spring blossoms of the cherry trees and amongst the brilliant swirl of soft, pink petals the two of them said 'I do'.

After the celebrations wore down the two newly-weds were promptly hustled onto a plane, courtesy of one Kai Hiwatari, and sent off to the Caribbean for a two week honeymoon. It was mostly spent making love...on any available surface...and in any location they thought they could get away with. It was a sinfully wonderful time.

''I almost wish it hadn't ended.'' Rei purred as he pressed himself into Kane's firm chest, hands slipping just under the hem of his husband's t-shirt with a teasing touch. Kane chuckled, wrapping an arm around Rei's hips, ''Such a bad tiger. We **just** did it in the bathroom on the plane.'' he growled huskily, smirk firmly in place. The Neko-jin shrugged, ''We did, but now we get to 'break' in our new apartment.'' he whispered into Kane's ear, making his husband shiver pleasurably.

''Ooooo, Baby! You don't want to make me horny in a public park. I don't think society shines heavenly light on traumatizing children.'' Kane laughed as he nipped Rei's tanned neck playfully, making his beautiful hubby moan softly. Rei scraped his fingernails over Kane's abdominal muscles and succeeded in making the taller male growl with raw lust, ''Let's go home.'' the blunette husked, grabbing the Neko-jin by the wrist and pulling him off down the street.

They left the park behind without a second glance, looking forward to the newest start to their lives...as well as the big bed they were about to 'break in'. It was a near agonizing, thirteen minute, taxi ride from the park and by the time they arrived at their upscale apartment they were practically ripping each others' clothing off. As soon as that front door shut behind them Rei was pressed hard against it's carved mahogany surface, long legs wrapping around Kane's hips as he sucked his husband's wet tongue into his mouth.

The kiss was hard and passionate as their tongues battled playfully and they pulled at one another in the frenzy of passion. Rei's hands buried themselves into Kane's dishevelled hair with a throaty moan while Kane's hands groped enthusiastically at the Chinese male's pert, round arse. The Neko-jin jerked against the blunette's rock hard erection, making Kane moan right along with his sexy, cat-like husband. ''Damn, you're so fucking **hot**.'' Kane growled low in his throat before attacking Rei's neck, biting his lover sharply.

Rei cried out, legs twitching around Kane's swaying hips, ''Oh god! More, Love!'' the Chinese male gasped out as he tipped his head back against the front door and to the side so Kane would have more room to play with the sensitive flesh. The blunette happily complied with Rei's hormone induced wish and played his lips over the Neko-jin's pulse point, teasing him mercilessly. The dark haired male tugged at Kane's hair, mewling excitedly as his head rolled against the wood of the front door, ''Bed...to the bedroom, Love. Want you so fucking bad.'' Rei purred huskily.

Kane growled loudly against Rei's tanned skin as a shiver ran down his spine, ''I love it when you swear.'' the blunette hissed against the supple flesh under his kiss swollen lips. He hiked Rei up his hips and very nearly ran to their bedroom, throwing Rei onto the plush surface of the king bed. The Neko-jin squeaked slightly in surprise as his lithe body bounced upon the mattress a few times before he was suddenly pressed down under the weight of his husband.

Rei laughed warmly at the playful growl Kane emitted as the blunette once again buried his face in his beautiful tiger's neck, settling heavily between Rei's splayed thighs. Without removing his face from Rei's neck Kane nimbly proceeded to unzip Rei's sweater, removing it easily and **very** glad his pretty hubby did not have anything on under it. Once the sweater was on the floor Kane was immediately tearing off Rei's pants, letting them join the shirt on the floor and leaving the Neko-jin pleasantly naked.

''You naughty little tiger. No underwear...were you anticipating a **romp** once we got home?'' Kane questioned with a raise of his eyebrow and a wry grin on his face as he pulled back from Rei's supple flesh. Rei merely returned a seductive little grin of his own and planted a light kiss on Kane's nose, ''Mmmmmay-be.'' the dark haired male teased with mock innocence. Kane laughed and promptly sealed their lips together again while he reached down and unzipped his own pants, freeing his achingly hard flesh from it's cloth confines with a muffled sigh.

He rubbed his cock along Rei's naked thigh and was forced to pull away from the Chinese male's mouth with a loud, breathy gasp as electricity shot up his spine and pooled in his gut where their naked skin touched. Kane moaned deep in his throat and pressed his hips down hard on Rei, causing the other male to arch and moan softly along with him, ''Fuck! You're skin's so soft against me...makes me crazy, Baby.'' Kane cooed, pressing kisses all over Rei's face, neck and shoulders.

Rei purred and in response he lifted his hips into Kane's, rolling his pelvis against his Love's groin in a hard grind. This action had Kane pushing his pants down lower on his thighs, giving him more room without having to waste anymore time stripping...or at least that's what he thought of it. Either way the urge to 'mate' was a high priority and Kane wasted no further time in pushing deep inside of **his** Rei's glorious heat.

The action tore a moan from both males' throats, leaving them both panting for air, ''Som...someone is rather...excited.'' Rei chuckled lightly around his heavy intake of air. The blunette smiled down at the dark haired male beneath him and squirmed slightly from the pleasure Rei's heat induced, ''How can I not...be when everything a...about you drives me **crazy**!'' Kane panted before pressing a hard kiss to Rei's pouting lips. The Neko-jin chuckled breathlessly against the press of his husband, flexing his inner muscles as he wrapped his legs tightly around Kane's fidgeting waist.

''My, aren't we eager to get to the good part.'' Rei chuckled as he rolled his hips against his Love's, causing him to suck in a sharp breath from the spike of sensation, ''Go ahead and move. I'm ready.'' the dark haired male added. He was still partially stretched from their little round in the washroom on the plane, after all, so even **he** was more than ready to get to the 'good part'. Kane let out a soft, rumbling growl deep in his chest, a clear sign that he approved with what his hubby said as his hips snapped forward in response.

Rei always loved the press of Kane's hard body against him...inside of him. Hell he also loved those possessive little growls his hubby would emit from time to time when he was in coital and even post coital bliss. It was utterly adorable and it **so** got his own blood all hot and heavy! However, that was all off topic at the moment as the blunette began a slow, sultry pace so his beautiful tiger could adjust to the sudden intrusion, **despite** their previous romp. Rei moaned throatily and instantly all of his logical thought processes went right out the proverbial window, leaving the Neko-jin writhing upon their plush bed, ''Oh god! So **good**!'' the dark haired male mewled.

The Chinese Neko-jin's Love basked in the sweet noises of arousal that Rei was making as, gradually, his thrusts began to lose that sensual rhythm in favour of a more 'electric' pace. It didn't take them long to develop a rather maddening pace and by that time Kane had Rei crying aloud, begging for his blue haired husband to 'fuck him harder'. Kane was **more** than happy to oblige his beautiful tiger as he felt the telltale tightening in both his abdominal muscles **and** his cock, ''Getting close, Baby! Mmmm, You're always so tight! Feels so...fucking hot! Baby, yessss!'' the blunette babbled out, moaning deeply between words.

A lust-drunk smile curled Rei's lips into a teasing pout as he wrapped his arms around Kane's shoulders and leant up to run the flat of his warm, wet tongue over the expanse of the dominant male's neck. This well thought out move...on Rei's part...had it's usual desired effect as Kane shuddered violently and whined sweetly, deep in the back of his throat. The resulting shudder sent wonderful vibrations throughout Rei's body in return, making the Neko-jin's inner muscles tighten enticingly around the hard flesh buried deep inside of his body. In this way it started a never ending cycle of mind-numbing pleasure for the two of them.

Their bodies undulated and moved wildly together in the throws of their passion, mounting to the point where Rei's toes curled and Kane's thigh muscles tightened, ''More, Love! More! Fuck me more!'' Rei screamed as the bed rocked exuberantly with their heavy movements. Kane growled loudly, feeling his 'fires' roil deep in his gut. God, it got him so damn **hot** when his gorgeous hubby swore in mid coitus.

It was that one, dirty little swear that had Kane leaning down and biting into the soft flesh where Rei's neck met his shoulder as he came inside his lover's trembling body. He slammed his hips forward, striking the Neko-jin's sweet spot at the exact same time as his teeth broke skin, causing Rei to scream as he too fell over the edge. Kane growled lustily into the flesh clamped between his teeth when he felt the hot, wet gush of Rei's cum against his sweaty, overheated skin. He always **did** love the feel of his beautiful tiger's bodily spasms...it prolonged his own pleasure, both mentally and physically.

Kane moved until Rei's head was cradled between his arms as his body lay mere inches over-top of his husband's trembling body, ''Love you so damn much.'' Kane murmured into Rei's pointed ear once he released the hold his teeth had on the dark haired male's soft flesh and pressed a sweet kiss to Rei's temple. The Neko-jin chuckled lightly between his soft panting as his chest heaved beneath Kane's, ''Love you too.'' he purred and nuzzled into the hair just behind Kane's ear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a rather energetic knock at the front door five hours later that pulled the young couple from their jet-leg **and** sex induced slumber, ''The hell?'' Kane muttered groggily as Rei merely rolled over to snuggle into his husband's warmth. The blunette waited a moment to confirm the noise he thought he heard before he started to relax back into the grip of sleep. However, no sooner had he shut his eyes when the knocking came again.

Kane lifted his head again and moaned with distaste, ''It's always when you don't want it.'' he growled as Rei chuckled sleepily beside him. The Neko-jin cracked a citrine coloured eye open, ''Now, now.'' Rei yawned softly, '''Be nice, Love, and go answer the door while I make some coffee.'' he added as he slipped off the bed, throwing on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. Kane huffed over being disturbed, but got dressed despite how he felt, making his way to the front door as he scratched himself.

Upon opening the door the blunette was greeted by three very brilliant smiles, ''Did we interrupt something.'' Tyson teased when he took in the messy bedhead and lacklustre state of dress. Kane gave the navy haired male a flat look, ''No. Of **course** not.'' he said sarcastically as he stepped aside to allow his friends to enter. Tyson, Max and Enrique moved into the medium sized foyer and removed their shoes as Kane meandered off down the hall, ''Rei's making coffee.'' he called over his shoulder.

This had the three males quickly following after their mildly irritated host. Rei's coffee was the best, after all. As the three of them sat down the aforementioned Neko-jin came gracefully into the room with a tray of coffee mugs balanced on his right hand, ''Hey guys.'' Rei said sweetly as he set the tray down on the beautiful antique coffee table in front of the couch. ''Help yourselves.'' the dark haired male added as he sat down next to his grumpy husband on the matching loveseat, handing him his own mug.

''So...what do we owe this disservice?'' Kane muttered groggily as he sipped at his coffee. Rei swiftly shot the blunette a look that clearly said; 'if you behave I'll let you do whatever you want once they're gone'. Kane raised a brow and smiled behind the rim of the mug...as if he had planned the events out beforehand. Rei saw the look and wisely chose to ignore it as he turned his attention back to their unexpected guests, ''What Kane **meant** to mutter was...what brings you guys here at this hour? It's nearly eleven at night.'' Rei offered.

Tyson grinned cheekily, having never lost that childlike attribute, and pointed a thumb in Max's and Enrique's direction, ''We were just out celebrating the recent engagement of these two happy lovebirds.'' Tyson chuckled. Rei beamed brightly, ''Congratulations, you two!'' he chirped as Kane smiled genuinely, ''About bloody time.'' the blunette added with a good-natured smirk. Max grinned widely as he gently picked up Enrique's left wrist to show off the hand that was now decorated with a gold band inlaid with two small, sparkling sapphires.

''It's gorgeous.'' Rei replied when he saw the ring, making Enrique blush lightly, ''So does that mean...'' he added only to have Max finish the sentence for him, grin still firmly in place. He wrapped his arm around his fiance, ''Yup! He's gonna be a Tate by this time next year!'' the halfbreed chirped...still managing to surprise his friends with the fact that he was the dominant in his and Enrique's relationship. That truly had been a surprise when they were younger.

''Now all we need is to get **you** someone, Tyson.'' Kane remarked with a playful little smile as he sipped at his coffee. Tyson chuckled over the rim of his own mug, ''Not just yet. I'm enjoying being 'ball and chain' free.'' the navy haired male said with a wink, ''I can still do what I want, **who I want**...when I want.'' he added with a chuckle, making the others' roll their eyes in mock dismay. ''Someone with get their claws into you eventually, dude.'' Max teased as he made clawing motions with his fingers in his longtime friend's direction. Tyson only laughed harder, trying not to snort coffee through his nose, ''That someone can try, Maxie, but they'll go mad before they succeed.'' the navy haired male said back just as teasingly.

''Just you wait and see.'' Max returned with a heart warming laugh, ''But **that** fruitless topic aside we were really just here to make sure you guys made it back okay...apparently you did.'' the blonde went on to say with a sly wink at the end. Kane grinned like a wolf and Rei proceeded to drink his own coffee.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was four more hours before Kane and Rei saw their friends out the front door, saying goodnight and promising to meet up on the weekend to show the others their trip pictures. Once the door was shut Kane whirled on his husband and pulled him against his body in a slow, swaying dance. Rei laughed musically and swayed with his Love easily, ''I thought they would never leave.'' Kane murmured as he pushed his nose against Rei's jaw, ''I thought I'd have to jump your bones right in front of them just to get them to go.'' the blunette chuckled.

Rei knew that his husband was not kidding, ''I'm glad you decided to restrain yourself or you might have just been sleeping on the couch. That certainly wouldn't be a good track record for our first night back home.'' Rei teased back lightly, ''So am I.'' Kane added as he planted light kisses along Rei's jaw and neck. The blunette spun their bodies, making Rei pivot easily on his left foot and danced them back down the hall straight into their bedroom.

''Love you.'' kiss, ''Love you.'' kiss, ''Love you.'' kiss. Kane continued to mutter tenderly in this fashion for several more minutes, kissing whatever part of his hubby he could reach in between his little confessions. The butterfly like caresses left Rei laughing breathily as he ran his fingers through Kane's messy hair, ''Mmmm, feels good, Love.'' the Neko-jin whispered gently while the blunette continued to dance them around the room smoothly. Rei tilted his head back and to the side to allow his love to continue his ministrations on his skin. It was always a rather intoxication sensation and it was something that only Kane could induce.

The blunette, in question, finally pulled back with a final press of his lips against Rei's, ''There are still days where I wonder if this is all just a dream. Sometimes I think back to the beginning and it all seems like a drug induced soap-opera, but than I look over and I see you there next to me and I know it has to all be real.'' Kane murmured softly as Rei reached up to cup his husband's face gently in his hands. The Neko-jin looked up at Kane and smiled fondly, ''A drug induced soap-opera is a new way of seeing it, but it is most **definitely** all real, Love.'' Rei spoke up clearly.

''And believe you me you are **not** getting rid of me that easily.'' the Neko-jin added with a warm, musical laugh. Kane's eyes watered at the edges as he smiled widely and kissed his laughing spouse on the lips again, ''Likewise, Babe, you're stuck with me.'' he chuckled back, lifting Rei into the air and spinning his beautiful tiger around. The dark haired male squealed excitedly in surprise when his feet left the carpeted floor.

''Put me down! Put me down, you overgrown child!'' Rei howled with laughter as he playfully slapped at Kane's strong back. However, instead of simply putting his tiger down Kane tipped them both backwards onto their plush bed with a cute cry of further surprise from Rei. They landed with a whoosh of air and a dull thump as Rei lay over Kane's prone body, ''You sneaky bastard!'' Rei reprimanded lightheartedly as he slapped Kane's shoulder, ''But I'm still the bastard you **love**.'' Kane replied with a soft chuckle.

Rei rolled his eyes, but the smile he wore told Kane everything he needed to know as he leant up and kissed the Neko-jin soundly before swiftly rolling them over so **he** was now atop Rei, nestled between his hubby's splayed thighs. Rei flopped back bonelessly against their plush comforter more than content with having his spouse's comforting weight over his body. The warmth of Kane's body had been Rei's source of placation ever since that incident years ago and it was all thanks to the blunette's patience and care that allowed Rei to move on.

Rei smiled lovingly up at Kane before leaning up to press a sweet, light kiss to his spouses lips, ''I love you.'' the Neko-jin whispered softly as Kane smiled down at him, ''I love you too.'' Kane replied without missing a beat. He kissed the tip of Rei's nose, ''...Now let's get it **on**, Baby!''

Hysterical fits of laughter filled the darkness of that bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodAmulet:** Well holy fuck! It's finally over! It's been like...what...seven long years? That was a long damn time to take to finish a 12 chapter fic. Well...that's just one fic down and several more to go! Wish me luck and take care!

DONE! X3


End file.
